Isabel and the Keeper of the Captain's heart
by Zecortazanne
Summary: Isabel is keeper for the Ravenclaw quiddich team, and is hiding more than just affection for another keeper
1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
Lots of names in this chapter....most of them come from the Lexicon! I trust the lexicon with all my information, and its never let me down once! Never been there? Then I reccommend it for ya! For the names that arent there then I made those up.......There arent many Ravenclaws that are mentioned sorry! Plus the characters from the lexicon are from J.k. Rowling. I myself own Isabel, Chris, Adam, and pretty much anybody you havent heard from before.  
  
~*~Amber~*~  
  
Isabel Oakes woke up that morning in a whole different world. Everybody knew she wasnt a normal Ravenclaw girl. She walked into the girls bathroom and put her long black hair into a pony tail that reached down to her waist. It was a friday and she was glad, she hated the Hogwarts uniform and wanted to get back into her normal clothes. When she came back into her dorm she saw the other girls waking up "Good luck at the match today Isabel" one said before running down the stairs. Isabel played keeper for the Ravenclaw quiddich team and was hoping to became captain next year when Roger left. 'Fat chance on that, Cho is banging him and I'm not willing to go that far' she thought.  
Isabel got out a pair of black jeans and tight white shirt and ran out of her room towards the common room. Roger was waiting for her "Ready to go girls?" he said and Isabel looked to see Cho standing behind her. The three walked down to breakfast where Isabel met up with her friend Zach who is a chaser for Hufflepuff. They both had charmed notebooks to write in, and when Isabel would press a button it would send the message to him. They spoke all through breakfast and wished both good luck in the game. She looked down the table and saw Cho hanging all over Roger.  
She got up from the table waved to Zach and never noticed a stare from the Gryffindor table. She walked to the quiddich pitch and walked into the changing rooms. She saw the two other chasers there ready to go already. Luna and Padma both said Hello to her as she grabbed her blue robes and got changed. She walked out of the changing room and sat outside after not wanting to hear anymore of Luna and Padma sucking up to Cho. Terry and Micheal both showed up "Hey Belle, girls ready yet?" they asked. "Yep, their just doing a little more sucking up before the game starts." she said standing up.  
The boys both laughed "Isabel, you really need to lighten up" Terry said. "You'll see loose tonight at the party after we beat Hufflepuff. You remember the party last year dont ya?" she asked. They both nodded "Yeah, you really did go wild. I never saw any other girl dance like that." Isabel smiled "Well what can I say, I'm one of a kind" The boys laughed again "Giving yourself an ego boost arent ya?" Terry said. "why not, nobody else is boosting my ego" she said. "I'm sure they would if they werent so scared of your brothers" Belle smiled. "I guess I should feel like a princess waiting for her prince to rescue her" she said fainting so she landed in Terry's arms.  
They all started laughing until Padma walked out "Terry?" she said angrily. "Take it easy, it was my fault. Plus do you think we'd go shagging in front of Micheal. I know he looks like a kinky freak, but he's not that weird." she laughed and walked out to find Roger. She found him all ready to fly out. "Your my number one girl Isabel, always first to go" he said looking over his broom. Belle stood there holding onto her Nimbus two thousand and was trying to think of something to say. "Hey Roger, I wanted to ask you something" she said. He turned around and looked at her. "Anything I can help you with?" he asked. "I was hoping we could change the line-up a little bit. I really dont like flying out next to Cho, Cho really has something against me. I'll fly out last if ya want me too." she said. He nodded just as the other players came back.  
"Everybody new line up" he yelled "Isabel is the rear." Belle didnt like being called a rear but gave a stern look to both of the boys. They got the look and new that if they that if they said anything that her brothers would hear of it. They all lined up and she heard the Hufflepuff team being called out and smiled at hearing Zach's name. She looked up front and saw Roger giving last remarks to everybody "Cho, get it quick this time, girls remember that Hufflepuff has only one great broomstick and its for their seeker, go fast. Boys, be the aggressive bastards I know ya are and Isabel, you always show a great game, so make me proud" he said and they all flew out.  
Isabel had a large smile accross her face and saw her brothers in the Slytherin stands. Chris and Adam were big guys and were well thought of in Slytherin and werent ashamed of their Ravenclaw sister. She after all was mostly Slytherin and were still shocked that she was placed in Ravenclaw. Her favorite brother was Chris, he was taller than her and she stood at 5'11" ,he had spikey red hair and always made her laugh. She flew up to the goal posts and saw Zach down below her on the oppisite side. This was the first game of the year and everybody had come out to see it.  
The game started and the Hufflepuff chasers werent doing to well. Zach got up to her goal post and she blocked his shot. She was having a great game and had blocked every shot so far. She then saw Cho zoom down right in front of her and she was nearly knocked off her broom and missed one shot. She looked up and saw that Roger saw the whole deal so she continued to the game and was glad when the Cho caught the snitch. She flew down and smiled "Party tonight!" she yelled and she looked up towards her brothers who were cheering for her. She saw them walk down to her and she gave them both a hug "great one Belle" Chris said letting go of her. "Looks as if the seeker is in trouble for her actions" he said pointing towards Cho who was being yelled at by Roger.  
"Hey, I need to run back and get changed, I'll see ya at supper" she said and ran back making sure to pass right by them. All she heard was "Thats your teamate! what if you would have made her fall! We would have lost because of your jelous actions!" she tried to hide the smile creeping accross her face as she entered the locker rooms. She saw Padma standing there angry at her "I suppose you think thats funny?" she said. "Yeah, I find it hilarious, Ms. Chang actually gets in trouble for doing something wrong." Padma looked as is she were in shock "How can you be so mean to her?" she said angrily. Belle zipped up her pants "Well if you'd take your head out of her arse just this once you'd notice that she isnt that nice to me either." she snapped back.  
"I have no idea why you made it into Ravenclaw, you sould have been sent to Slytherin" she said. Belle slipped her shirt back on "Ya know what, being in Slytherin would be a relief compared to dealing with you whiney suck up Ravenclaw phoney's" she said pulling her hair out of her shirt and walking out. She saw that Roger was on the otherside of the door and exhaled at once "So you just heard all of that?" she asked not looking at him. He nodded "I just came to inform you that Cho has been dealt with" he said and turned to leave. Belle had a clueless face "So your not kicking me off the team?" she asked.  
"Nope, you did your job and you did it well, plus they asked for what ya gave them." he said and walked back towards the guys locker room. She smiled and walked back up towards the castle. When she entered the great hall she saw Zach standing there with a small red headed girl. She knew this girl was his girlfriend Ginny and decided to just walk on by instead of stopping to chat. She hated being at Hogwarts sometimes, mostly because people feared her brothers and never talked to her.  
She also couldnt stand being in Ravenclaw, she was a natural Slytherin and she knew it. She walked up into the Ravenclaw dormitory and was about to head upstairs when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Steven standing behind her "You staying for the party tonight?" he asked. She nodded "Your gonna save me a dance right?" he asked. Belle smiled "Sure Steven" she said and walked up the stairs. Belle opened her trunk and looked through it for something. She heard a loud uproar downstairs and new that Cho came in, Belle could run around starkers and nobody would even notice If Cho was walking in too.  
Belle found what she was looking for, it was a ring. She had gotten it a few years back and it was a black opal. Its supposed to be a different color to a different person. For her it always showed up dark green. This was Belle's favorite color, and was also her eye color. The ring gave her a sort of power and was called a cortazanne ring. The only way that you could get this ring was to recieve top honors in her old Cortazanne class. She got out an emerald green sleeveless shirt and her black jacket and walked out of the dorm room. Her hair was down and flowed out behind her as she walked down the stairs. Cho was in the common room speaking of the match and had a group of listeners.  
She walked out of the portrait hole and down the hall. She was close to the entrance hall when she was knocked to the ground and saw that she ran into somebody. She apolagized and looked up to see Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor keeper. He offered her a hand and she took it "Thank you, I really am sorry." she said. "You did a great job today" he said to her. "Oh thank you, I dont think I'll ever be as good as you are but it gives me something to work towards" she smiled. "You probably will never be as good as me" he laughed. Belle's smile grew into shock "Wow, your not only a tough lookin keeper but ya have a large ego as well, congrats on that" she laughed. "I guess you were running from the Ravenclaw party?" he said. "Not at all, Ravenclaw wouldnt notice me even if I was running around starkers. Not since their precious Cho is anywhere near." she said rolling her eyes. "Wow, I get to see jelousy on our first meeting" he said. She smiled "Well if you liked that wait to our next meeting, perhaps you'll see flirting?" she said raising her eyebrows. "I think I'd like that" he said. Her smile turned into laughter "I know I'd like it" she said and walked into the great hall and over to her brothers.  
"What are you smiling about?" Chris said taking a bit of his supper. "Oh nothing, just came to say that I get to endure a great night of Cho gazing tonight, yippee." she said taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "I'm not here to stay but still wanted to say goodnight, and thanks for coming to the match" she said and left. When she entered the common room she saw that the party was starting. She was going to just go upstairs and ignore the whole party and just go and read or something. She walked towards the stairs until Roger stopped her. "Everybody, now that all of the team members are here I'd like to make an announcement" he said as the music turned down. He pulled her over towards the fire where the other members all were. "I'm announcing the new quiddich captain for next year" he said and Belles' head snapped up to look at him.  
She was begging that it would be Terry or Micheal. 'Please dont be Cho or Padma! They would have me thrown off the team' she feared. "Can I have a drum roll from my beaters please" he said and finally spoke up "Its taken awhile for me to find a new canidate but today I think she prooved herself really well in the match angainst Hufflepuff. I'm proud to announce Isabel as your captain as of next year." After he had said the word 'She' Isabel put her head down and dreaded it but when he said her name her head snapped up. She gave him a confused look and saw that everybody else was glaring daggers at him.  
"Today Isabel showed that she could endure a teammate with a grudge yet still do her best. I know that this decision will make a few of you angry but I'm sorry, you'll have to deal with it" he said. Cho was the first to speak up "Unless I'm captain next year then I quit" she said stomping her foot down. Roger looked at her and knew his decion was final "Goodbye" he said and she walked away huffing. Padma then walked up "I quit too" she said and walked off behind Cho. Isabel walked over to Roger "Why did you do that? Now we are out a seeker and a chaser." She said. "Auditions start tommorrow!" yelled Roger. "People want to be around Cho a lot but even more want to replace her, this is their shot" he whispered to her. Belle had to think, that was a great theory, and nodded her head.  
The music had started again "Wanna dance?" he asked her. "Sure" she said and they started dancing to the salsa dance that had just turned on. She loved dancing and she was very good at seductive dances such as the salsa. She swayed her hips from side to side and she saw that he was mesmorised. She spun in a circle while swinging her hips and saw his eyes never leave them. She gave a quiet whistle and his head shot up, she smirked at him and moved a little closer "Havent you ever heard that its rude to stare?" she whispered into his ear.  
The song was over and they took a break. They walked over to the other side of the common room. She saw an owl out the window and opened it up for the owl to drop its letter. She saw the letter was for her and opened it. She opened the letter and saw it was from her instructer. It said that her main cortazanne was sick and that she was needed to replace her. Belle was so excited and almost screamed but instead had a smile from ear to ear. "Good news I guess" Roger said. "Yep, next weekend I get to perform at the Hogsmeade entertainmant hall, I shall be the head cortazanne." she said putting the letter back in its envelope.  
"Whats a cortazanne?" he asked. She showed him the ring she was wearing "Its a dancer who dances more........Adult" she said. "I won this ring by being one of the best." "Wow, so thats how you knew the salsa so well" he said. "Yep, well I really dont feel like being anymore social so I'm gonna head down to Hogsmeade and see my instructor" she said and headed out the portrait hole. She walked down the hall and smacked into Oliver again and fell on her butt.  
She looked up at him "We really need to stop meeting like this" she said "I dont think my butt can take it" Just then a few girls walking by turned red and started whispering to themselves. "Oh grow up!" she yelled after them. Oliver started laughing. Isabel stood up "Yeah thats all I need, as if Ravenclaw doesnt hate me enough already they are gonna start calling me slutty." she said. "I havent told ya the good news Wood." she said. "and what would that be?" he asked. "I'm going to be captain of the Ravenclaw team next year" she said.  
He smiled "I'll still be here so good luck." he said. "Well right now we are having a hard time against anyone, two of the girls quit since Cho didnt become captain." she sighed. "I dont know if I want to even be captain, so far it sucks' she said. "I'm thinking it over on a trip to Hogsmeade to meet my dance instructor."  
"Mind if I tag along?" he asked. She said it was ok and they walked down to Hogsmeade and into the theatre. Oliver was sitting in the audience as Belle walked up on stage to talk to her instructor. After awhile she walked back down to Oliver "I'm going to be practicing a lot tonight, so you dont mind walking home alone do ya?" she asked. "Do I have to go or can I stay and watch?" he asked. "Well you can stay but it might be boring" she said. "I think I'll stay, you said you'd flirt with me on our next meeting and I'm still waiting for it" he said. She laughed "Ok, is that a wand in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"  
He stuck his hand in his pocket and pull out out a wand "Nope just my wand." he said. "Alright well that just failed but watch me when I come out, that should more than make up for it." she said and ran down the aisle and back behind the large curtain on the stage. She walked back to the dressing room and saw her outfit. It was a long red shimmery skirt that had a long slits up to her hips on each side. The shirt was a small sleeveless piece of red shimmery fabric that covered her in front and hooked in the back with a gold chain. It had long red beads that dangled from it. The only part of her really covered was her upper chest and it bared from her abs to her lower waist. She got into the outfit and walked to look into her mirror and put her hair up into a long pony tail.  
She walked out onto the stage and down the stairs towards the audience. She walked over towards him "Is this flirty enough? she said posing before him. He nodded with a large smile upon his face. "Alright, well I must go perform, Be back soon"She said standing up and walking back towards the stage. He stood up "Wait, your performing in that?" he asked. She nodded "Just sit back, I've done this a lot of times before" she said and walked up on stage. The music started and 3 shirtless men walked down from a pair of stairs and stood to the side.  
There was a pair of doors in the backround and four girls walked out Belle along with one of them. He was a little proud to see that she was the most dressed. One of the girls started singing and walked down the stairs. She was very exotic and was she ended her part of the song by rubbing up against this chair before sitting in it and relaxing. Next another girl walked down the stairs a little more seductivley and singing too. She was rolling her hips to each side before ending her turn laying accross a bed. After her it was another girl and he watched as Belle sat awaiting her turn up top. The next girl he knew from the school and saw that it was Ginny Weasley.  
Ginny was in a short white skirt with a slit up the side barely holding it together and a white bra. She leaned back against one of the men and ran her hands along his chest. She rubbed up along him with her back to his chest and ran down the steps smirking. Now the three girls who were done looked to the top of the stairs where Belle was standing. They said something in French and she looked around smirking. "Oh!" she screamed and Oliver sat up a little more "Oh!!!!!!!" she sung out making the hairs on the back of his neck prickel up. The three girl started singing "More" and she smirked again and walked down the first step. Belle ran her hands along down her chest, down her waist and to the side of her skirt where there was a small golden button. She pulled the button and the skirt ripped open revealing her to be in pair of shorts that shot up in the back as a thong would.  
Oliver was now almost to his knees that he was so far forward. The three girls all smiled and nodded to her. Belle walked to the first man and stopped in front of him. The three girls were singing the chorus behind her and she was just break in with O's and ah's. She licked her finger and traced it along the first mans chest and the man did as intructed and toppled over. She smiled and walked down the stairs singing the chorus now all alone in a louder tone. Her voice was more powerful then the others and they simply shouted more as she walked back towards another guy standing there. She walked up towards him and stared straight into his face with a cute smirk.  
She blew a kiss to him and he toppled over as well, there was now one more man still there and she turned he sights to him. She turned her back to him and moved her hips back into his and felt him inhale sharply. She then sweeped her hair away from her neck and she felt him moving closer to kiss her neck. She snapped around and was mearly an inch from his mouth. She blew warm air on his parted lips and watched him fall backwards. She turned back towards the audiance and smiled. The three other girls sauntered over and stood behind her looking out and she smirked.  
The song stopped and she broke away from the group and walked out towards the audience. She saw the look on his face and smiled "That good eh?" she said buttoning her skirt back on. "Well I'll soon be ready to head back to school. I need to get changed again then I'll be right out." she said and walked backed into the dressing room. She was changed back into her normal clothes so walked out to see him. It was pretty late and she knew that it was almost curfew. She saw him asleep in the chair and walked over to wake him up. When she did he smiled "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.  
Belle was taken back by this. 'Do you think he really meant it? Sure why not, whats wrong with you beside that your having this conversation with yourself' she thought. "Yes" she muttered sounding confused. "Well thats nice" he said. "Do you awlays make this much sense when your tired?" she asked. "Only on Mondays" he yawned. "You are aware its Saturday right?" she asked. "You better hurry, you have a quiddich match today" he said still half asleep. She laughed "Do I have to leave you here Oliver?" she laughed. He then woke up and they walked back to the school and into their common rooms just as it became curfew. Nobody was left in the common room and she ran straight up and into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Belle woke up it was Sunday, she got dressed into a pair of jeans and a pink shirt that hooked around her neck. She put her hair up in a pony tail and she walked downstairs. She saw Roger sitting on the couch with Cho sitting beside him talking to him about something. She was sure it was about her being captain instead so decided to go for breakfast. Isabel walked down and sat down at the table and got out her notebook to talk to Zach. As soon as she sat down she saw his message and had to laugh: Ginny told me your the main in the show. Why didnt you tell me! She said you were awesome. She laughed and wrote back: Just found out last night and went for my first practice. Lots of fun and Ginny is really good herself! You better watch out! she wrote.  
She got her breakast and smiled when she read Zach's next message: Ginny said that you had a man there with you, who was he? She took a drink and saw that he was watching her waiting for a reply. An owl flew in and she saw that it was from Oliver. So she wrote back two words "My boyfriend" and laughed when she heard a cup tip over from the Hufflepuff table. She got up and walked out of the hall clutching the letter. She saw him get up and follow her out of the corner of her eye. She waited for him to exit and whistled. He turned around and saw her "Who?" he asked. "The Gryffindor Keeper" she said. "He asked me to be his girlfriend last night after the rehersal" she said. "Well after seeing those moves anyman would want ya." he laughed. She laughed along with him "I also just got this letter from him and I'm going to go and read it" she said waving goodbye to him.  
When she entered the common room she ran up the stairs and into her dorm. She wripped open the letter and read:  
  
Belle,  
I'm sure you've noticed that I become an idiot when woken up. I did mean the whole deal of asking you to be my girlfriend and I'm glad you are. I had to miss breakfast this morning but can you please meet me for lunch outside by the lake? Please respond Oliver  
  
Belle smiled and wrote back that she'd meet him at 12:15 and handed it to her barn owl, Rocket. She walked back down the steps and Roger was starign out the window. She walked up to see what he was staring at "Something good goin on out there?" she asked looking around. "Nope, just good weather for flying, wanna go out with me?" she gave him a side glance and heard him chuckle "I mean go outside with me" She nodded and ran back upstairs for her broom. They went out to the quiddich pitch and pacticed until noon when she said that she had a lunch date to get to.  
She said goodbye to Roger and flew over towards the lake. She landed and saw him sitting on a blanket waiting for her. She put her broom down and sat down "Sorry I didnt change but I was just at practice." she sighed. "I just saw Terry and Micheal in the castle, were they not invited to the practice?" he asked. Belle took a second to think "I guess he thinks I just need some more practice, or tht I'm falling behind or something" she said. "Your not slipping, I've been watching you the whole time, you did good but seemed sorta distracted." She nodded "yeah, this whole cortazanne thing has taken its toll on me. It can be so painful, yet so great. and even more I love the chance to be such a powerful woman." she said giving him a wink.  
"You have to admit, I'm a great seductress" she said looking to him smiling. He scratched his chin "I dont know about that" he said. "You see I would give it another shot but we are in public and sorry but I've known you for about a day." she laughed. "You've known me long enough to date me" he said. She smiled "Yeah good point" she said leaning over towards him so that they were a mere few inches apart "I feel so comfortable with you" she said in a low whisper. Oliver closed his eyes and she saw this as her chance and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
He opened them again with a questionable look on his face. "What was that?" he asked. "I may be playing a cortazanne but that doesnt mean I am one" she said. "Come on just one kiss" he said giving her a sad look. She smiled and leaned him back so that he was laying on the ground and she crawled over him and kissed him. His hand traveled from on the ground to her back then to her long black hair. He ran his fingers through it as she kissed him, and when she sat back up she saw the large smile on his face. "I think I chose a great girlfriend" he said leaneing up onto his elbows.  
She thought for a second and then her stomache growled doing the talking for her. He nodded and they both walked into the gret hall and she sat at the Gryffindor table with him to eat. She introduced them to the other players from the team and she thought the twins were great. She met Harry and two of his friends and thought they were all nice. She already new Ginny and they talked for awhile. She then said goodbye to everybody and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat. Her notebook was upstairs and she got an odd look from Zach.  
She sat there until her brothers came over to see her. "So what is this we hear of our little sis with a certain Gryffindor keeper." Chris said. Adam sat there talking to another Ravenclaw girl who was obviously smitten with him. Isabel's gaze looked up to him "Chris you do anything and you will regret it, you too Adam" she said angrily. "Adam? Fine forget it. Chris make sure he leaves Oliver alone and you had better do the same." she said. "What are you gonna do Tinkerbelle?" he asked. "Chris dont tempt me, I can be sweet and sour if I have to be" she said staring at him.  
"We wont hurt him, we will talk to him though" he said to her. "Fine, but you had better be nice, which means no threats and no name calling. Oh! and nothing Physical at all" she said. Chris then switched to a girly voice "Hun, I doubt he wants to be Physical with me. Plus he's more your type anyway" he said running a hand through his hair. She laughed at him "Please control Adam for me though, I cant talk to him as easily as I can talk to you. Anyway go back to your table, you dont have to spend anymore time with me." she said. "We love visiting our little Tinkerbelle" he said in a baby voice. The smile on Belle's face turned to a smirk "Call me Tinkerbelle again and I'm stabbing you with this fork" she said lifting her fork.  
He laughed and pulled Adam up as they left. She smiled and finished her lunch in peace before getting up and leaving. She walked back towards the common room and ran upstairs for a book of hers that needed returned to the library. When she came back with the book Roger was in the common room "What do you think your doing?" he asked her. She had a confused look on her face so he asked her differently "Why did I see you shagging the Gryffindor keeper out by the lake today!" he yelled. Belle's face turned from confused to disgust and she walked by him. "Answer me Isabel, I've put up with a lot by giving you my position so I atleast deserve that" he said.  
She turned around "First of all I wasnt shagging Oliver, and second why do you care if I kiss my boyfriend!" she said back to him. "Isabel you are your own free person but dont date somebody from the oppisite quiddich team. He probably just wants to get information on our team seeing on what a tight formation we've had so far." he said. She held on tighter to her grip "Roger, perhaps he likes me. Have ya ever thought of that or am I that ugly that no guys could possably want me unless its for quiddich information." she said angrily. "Isabel dont twist my words, you know exactly what I meant" he said. "Roger, I'll save ya some breath, we dont talk that much abut quiddich and when it comes time to play Gryffindor I will show no mercy" she said and walked out of the common room. 


	3. Chapter 3

When she arrived in the Library she dropped off the book and walked to the back to pick up another. She grabbed a book and sat down at the table quick to check on one thing before putting the book back. She was reading about twig clipping for your broomstick. She had one hand up to her mouth and was biting her fingernail. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt a warm pair of lips on her shouder and she turned to see Oliver. "Hello to you too" she smiled. "Just came to do some research for a project" he said sitting down beside her. "Sorry hun, but I only stopped by to check up on one thing, then I have to go to the theater" she said closing the book.  
"I really wish I could come but I have to get this done, Snape is looking for a reason to fail me" he said. "Let me go put this back, hold on" she said and took the book back. When she came back she stood behind him and swung her head over his shoulder. She gave him a kiss and felt all of her hair swung forward and possably falling in his ink pot. She swung back up and saw Roger walk by angrily. She rolled her eyes to him and sat back down with Oliver. "What's wrong with Davies?" he asked. "Well to put it short he doesnt want us dating." she said flipping her hair behind her. "Sorry but I really have to go, I'll be getting into my full costume today and it takes a half hour to do my hair with five people helping me." she laughed.  
"Bye Oliver" she said and gave him a quick kiss. She was walking out of the Library when she felt him behind her. "You cant just tease me like that" he said and backed her up against the wall. He kissed her and she smiled against him. She ran a hand along his chest and loved his smoothe warm skin. As her hand was trailing down his abs she felt that they were rock hard. Her smile turned evil and gave him another full kiss that ended with her laying flat aginst the wall and him right up against her.  
He backed away from her to get a breath and she looked out a window "oh my gosh! its late, I really gotta get going" she said and gave him another short kiss before leaving. Belle was running through the halls and out of building. She saw the carrige with the other girls in it far on down the road. She waited until it was out of sight then snuck behind the school. Belle was an animagi, her brothers had taught her a few years ago. This was the only way she was going to make it and transformed into a large black hawk. She soared over the tree tops and towards the theater. She swooped down into an alley and changed back into a witch.  
When she strolled in she ran back to the room where the other girls were getting prepped. "Hey Belle" Ginny said. "That is so great about you dating Oliver, he really is great" she said getting her long red hair curled up to fit into a white tiara. Tonight Isabel was practicing a different scene and this time she would be meeting the other main character. It was a boy from Hogwarts and she had never even heard of him. He was in Slytherin house Ginny had told her and she also said he was a great actor. "Perhaps he'll know my brothers" she smiled.  
The new costume laid out for her was very pretty and she liked it. It was a long emerald skirt that dropped down to the floor. Her shirt was also emerald and it cut just above her waist. She slipped into the costume and sat in a chair as a woman came in to do her hair and make-up for the show. She sat in the chair staring at the mirror and laughed as she thought of Oliver last night. Ginny walked in wearing a long black dress and was very victorian looking. Belle's hair was done so that it flared out behind her and almost surrounded her like a cloak.  
Belle walked out onto the stage with Ginny and saw the other two dancers flirting with the boy Ginny introduced as her co-star. Belle took a few steps and the buy turned when hearing her heels clicking and echoing on the floor. He smiled "So this would be Isabel?" he smirked. "Hello, I am Isabel Oakes, Ravenclaw" she said. "My name would be Blaise Zabini, I'm Slytherin." he replied. "Have you read over our scene for tonight?" he asked. She nodded and everybody went to their positions.  
Ginny and Belle were up front and were speaking "Celia, I will endure. What makes you think Fredrick will get to me?" Belle said to Ginny. "Pardon me Nell, but he is so adorable. Your so lucky to be betroven to such a fello" Ginny said. "Celia, being betroven is never lucky. Love cant be forced" Nell said turning away from her. "Nell, your not looking for Love and neither is he. You'll be his shagging toy and that is it." Celia said walking out the door.  
Nell walked towards a window and saw beneath it Nathaniel. She stared down to him and smiled "We cannot speak tonight Nathaniel, I'm bound to only this room." she sighed. "Then I shall come to see you instead" he replied and climbed the stone wall towards her room. "Fredrick will be along any minute" she said helping him in her room. "He cant scare me Nell, I'm here for you, not Fredrick" he said holding nto her hands. She smiled to him as her heart sank into her stomache. "I cant do this anymore Nathaniel. We have to end it" she said walking away from him. "End it? Nell we cant just end it" he said louder. She looked back to him angrily "Yes we can and we will, goodbye Nathaniel" she said pointing out her window.  
The scene was now over and she walked up to Blaise "Wow, your very good, for a Slytherin I mean" she laughed. "Your not so bad yourself, for a Ravenclaw that is" he smirked. "I saw you around noon today, How long ya been with Wood?" he laughed. She started to blush "You saw that?" Ginny walked in "Everybody saw that" she laughed. Belle gave herself a smirk "I will be dating him for almost a day soon" she laughed. Blaise's eye brows arched up "Well, what do I get when ya know me for a day?" he asked. Belle laughed and turned back to Ginny. "Dont think so Blaise, why dont you choose one of ditsy blondes" Ginny said cocking her head to the side. The two other blonde cortazannes smiled and winked at him before heading back off stage.  
"I dont prefer the blondes, I'd do the both of you though" he said smiling. "No, I really doubt that you wouldnt" Belle smiled as Ginny laughed. "I dont know, I think I can tempt any woman" he said stepping back and smirking. "well I guess you werent here last night, but I can tempt any man. Right now I'm just so happy with Oliver that no other man even comes close." she said stepping forward daring him. "You think Wood is better than me? he asked. "I dont know" Ginny said "Wood has a perfect body! Gotta love his rock hard abs!" Isabel laughed "Wood does have a great body, and he also likes quiddich like I do. Plus he loved my seductress dance last night." she said leaning back with her hands on her hips.  
"I saw Loni doing that dance and no man would go nuts for it. I can always control myself, and Loni was never even a little be close to tempting." he said. "Well, I'm about to go try it against tonight, perhaps you should stand in as the third footman, since he's out sick and all. We'll see if you withstand me" she said and walked back towards the dressing room. "Are you sure you want to be doing this Belle?" Ginny asked as they walked back. "Positive Ginny, I passed full honers in my first classes, and this will be no different, no matter how tough he thinks he is" she said grabbing her skirt and shirt. Ginny nodded and ran to get into costume. Belle buttoned up her skirt, put on the tight red shirt and put her hair in a long pony tail. It still flared out around her like a cloak but it just added to her costume.  
Belle walked out and saw him just as he walked out and took his position at the foot of the stairs. The two other girls got into position and the music started. Belle was at the top of the room sitting in a lace tent on a large white pillow waiting for her turn. The first girl who was called Ariel started her song and walked up to the closest man. She blew him a kiss and whipped her hips in front of him. He still stayed standing strong and hadnt paid any attention to her. Ariel walked down the rest of the stairs and took a seat in victorian scarlet chair. next it was Bianca's turn and she started out a little better. She walked up to the first guy and strut for him, she shook her hips and even rubbed her hands down his chest. At no response she walked down the stairs and took a seat beside Ariel.  
It was now Ginny's turn and she was ready to go She walked up to the closet man. She laid her hands on his shoulders and brought herself close to him. She took her tounge and licked the side of his neck. She then blew cold air at that spot and smiled when the man shivered. She licked her top lip and walked down taking a seat in front of the stage with the other girls. Each man then looked up towards the pillow Belle was itting on inside the lace tent. The girls started singing for her to come out and seduce the men they couldnt in French. Belle's arms flew out to silence them and she rose gracefully. She placed her hands together and the lace tents doors opened. She walked out to the first step and looked around.  
She saw the closet guy and suantered over to the first one and laid that back of her hand along his cheek. He looked down to her and she stared up to him. She smirked and blew him a kiss and watched him fall backwards. She spun and her skirt flared out behind her showing her legs through the slits. She walked to the second guy and he didnt look down towards her but instead looked through her. She spun so that she was facing away from him and swayed her hips. She spun again and faced his direction she walked up to him and placed her cheek against him and whispered into his ear "renado von hadsa, len wa" and took a step back. She then blew a shot of hot air across him and he fell over like the other.  
It was now time for Blaise, she walked up to him and laid a single hand across his chest. He showed no response and backed up a step. She ran her hands along her sides before landing the button on her shirt. She flipped the button and ripped the skirt from her standing only in the shorts and the short top. She spun the skirt and threw it to the side with a flick and walked back towards him. She laid both hands on his chest and sauntered low letting her hands trail down to his trousers. She came back up in the same direction and spun facing her back to him. She moved her hair from her neck and felt him coming close enough for her to spin and did. She was face to face with Blaise and knew she won. She blew the puff of hot air on his parted lips and gave him a push backwards and gave a smirk as he fell.  
The girls then walked back up to her and they sang the ending. After it ended Ginny and Belle walked over towards Blaise. Belle was buttoning her skirt while Ginny helped him up. "Does this mean I win?" Belle asked her hands on her hips. "You are certainly doing justice for the part" he breathed. He took a heavy sigh "Alright, ya got me. You are aware that I will be flirting with you from now on though right?" he asked. She laughed "Its alright to flirt, but I'm telling ya now, It wont go anywhere past that. Unless in the show, I believe we soon have a kissing scene" she said.  
"We have nine kissing scenes" he smiled. The two girls laughed "Well I'm glad to see that you've counted. Well anyway I must get back to the school for supper." she said. Ginny and her went back, got changed, and ran back to the castle. "You really did great back there Ginny, Zach should be warned" Belle laughed. "Zach is really sweet and doesnt mind me being a cortazanne" she smiled. "Well I've been with Oliver for about a day and have no clue if he minds, I wont stop it though." she laughed.  
When they got back to te castle supper was almost over and they both ran in quickly. She looked over and saw her brother walking over towards her. They sat down beside her "Why are you this late to supper?" Chris asked. "I guess I havent told you yet, I was accepted for the lead cortazanne part at the center in Hosgmeade. I was just at practice." she said taking a drink. "Oh really, when is your show, I'll make sure and be there." he said. "I dont think you'd wanna be there Chris, you wouldnt like seeing me dancing" she said taking a bite of ham with her fork. "Whats wrong Tinkerbelle, think I'll get offended?" he mocked. She took the fork and slammed it point side down right beside his hand.  
He yanked his hand back "Well if ya dont want me to go then just say so" he replied. "My co-star is a fello Slytherin male, you probably know him." she said. "Who would he be?" Chris asked. "His name is Blaise Zabini, he's actually a great actor. I think I may have shocked him a little bit tonight." she laughed. "I talked to your Gryffindor man today." Chris said. Belle's had jerked up and she looked at him "You had better have been nice" she said prying the fork out of the wooden table. "Take it easy uh......Sis, I was very polite." she smiled to him "Alright, but if I hear any stories I will sneak into the Slyeterin common room and hunt you down." she laughed. She stood up and gave her brother a hug before leaving the great hall.  
She saw Oliver waiting for her and smiled to him "Hey" she said. "If it isnt my cortazanne" he smiled to her. "I dont feel like going back to the common room, what do ya say about a walk?" she said. "A walk with you wouldbe great" he said and they walked hand in hand through the corridors. "I met my co-star today, his name is Blaise Zabini" she said. Oliver stopped dead and she turned around to look at him. He had a very weird look on his face "He's Slytherin" he said. "Yeah, I know, he told me today" she said. "Your alright with that?" he asked. "Whats wrong, my brothers are Slytherin?" she asked.  
"Nothing, just be safe." he said starting to walk again. She laced her fingers with his "I will be, plus he's not the bad guy in the story anyway." she said. His arm snaked around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder as they looked out a window onto the grounds. She heard thunder and knew storm was coming tonight. "I always loved storms when I was little. My father and I used to sit out on out porch swing and just listen to the rain pounding into the sidewalk." she said staring dreamily out the window. "Sounds like heaven" he said. "I miss that so much, the sound of rain still soothes me, because it always made me feel safe. Now just the sound of thunder gets me all excited" she smiled.  
She lifted her head up and looked at him "I used to run in the rain and stomp in the puddles. I remember once when I was 12, I was out horseback riding and a storm started up. Well the rain was coming down hard and my horse Pixel ad I were running home as fast as we could. It still excites me just the thought of racing the storm and we got home just as lightning was touching the ground." she said all still smiling. He put a hand behind her neck and kissed her. "Storms may excite you, but you excite me" he said and kissed her again. when this kiss was over he saw the lightning flash in her eyes "We have our own storm going dont we?" he smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel was losing her senses in Oliver and was having a hard time thinking. "Oliver" she managed to get out between kisses. "I've known you for only a little over a day." He backed up also almost heaving for breathes "Isabel, I know we havent known each other long but I just have a thing for you that wont die. I mean your what I was looking for, everything. You love quiddich, your beautiful inside and out, and you have a way of making me forget what I was gonna say." he said breathing heavily. "You do the same for me Oliver, I've never been with somebody like you. Most guys dont like my assertive nature, or the fact that I'm better than them in quiddich. I know I'm not better than you are but thats beside the point. I think I love you" she said.  
A smile creeped up Oliver's face "I was just about to say that I love you, and I do Isabel, I really do love you" he said looking to her smiling face. She hugged him "You know, I'm not really up for much of this romantic crap, but you make it seem special" she laughed. "Isabel, as much as I hate to say it but I need to get back to the tower. We both have classes tommorrow, some earlier than others" he smiled. Isabel had to get up for an early morning class of potions while Oliver didnt have to wake up until 10:30. She gave him a kiss and felt his abs against hers. She ran her hand down them and felt him shiver. He moaned into her ear "Dont start something you cant finish Isabel. I cant control myself around you." She smiled and closed her eyes. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked back to the common room.  
When she walked into the Ravenclaw common room she came face to face with Roger. "Tommorrow is quiddich trials. I expect you to be there unless your to busy shagging the enemy" he said and walked away from her. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to think it didnt happen but it didnt work. She shook her head and went up towards her bedroom. She was about to go in when she saw Cho "Not only did you steal my position but your leaking our plays out to Gryffindor. He's only with you for the information Belle. Think of it this way, has he ever even spoken to you other than after friday's match?" she asked. Belle looked to Cho angrily "That's none of your buisness. Now is you'll excuse me I need my rest, I'll be replacing you tommorrow!" she yelled and walked into her room. Belle walked into the bathroom and got a quick shower before heading off to bed.  
When Belle woke up she got into her school uniform and walked down to breakfast alone. She did her normal routine of talking to Zach through the notebook and then heading off to the dungeons for Potions. She normally was one of those people who blended in and never was noticed much. She walked along the halls easily without probems or hassles and she was glad to be secretive. She had always walked alone in the halls unless it was with Zach. She was waiting for him to finish his breakfast and meet up with her. When he did they walked to Potions and took a seat. Professor Snape wan his normal sour self and Belle was the first to note it. "Class, the ingridients for the potion is on the board get started. Ms. Oakes can you please aprroach the front of the class" he asked. She gave a frightened look towards Zach. She was always recieveing A's in Potions so had no idea what this was about.  
"Ms. Oakes, you've had some very high test scores and you have the choice in switching to a much more advanced class. I would still be teaching it, its just that you would be attending it with the seventh years instead of the six years." he said coldly. "I'd be very interested in switching" she replied. "Wise decision Ms. Oakes contact Professor Flitwick for times of when to be expected. You are also excused from this class" he said coldly. Belle couldnt care less and ran back to get her books and told Zach. She waved goodbye to him and walked out of the dungeon. She was so happy with a grin from ear to ear. Now she wouldnt have to take Potions in her seventh year and could relax more. She didnt even notice running straight into somebody. She apolagized and saw that it was Blaise. "Sorry Blaise" she said and walked around him. "Why are you so happy? looks like you just came from Snape's classroom" he asked. "I've just been bumped up to advanced potions, so I got to leave early" she smiled.  
"Wow, you'll be having Potions with the Slytherins, good luck." he said cocking his eyebrow up. "Darn, I was hoping to surprise Oliver" she said leaning back against the wall. "Just sit with me and I'll protect ya" he said. "I can take care of myself Blaise, plus my brother will probaby be there to help me out with any problems" she smirked. "thats right, I forgot your henchmen, I guess I will just admit defeat" he said sarcasticly. She laughed and they stood there chatting for a bit. "........But ever since then I've wanted to play quiddich." she smiled. "Well its almost time for my first class, I'll see you at rehersal tonight right?" she nodded "yeah, dont expect me on time though, I get delayed." she laughed. she knew he didnt get it but she still thought it was funny. She had a break now for all morning and went upstairs to grab her broomstick. Once she had it she walked back out of the common room and saw Roger "II'm going out for a little flying" she said. "Do we still have rehersals after lunch?" He nodded "I'll be out there meet me then" she asid and walked out of the room. she met up with Oliver in the hall and walked over towards him "I was bumped up to advanced potions today so I'll be with the seventh year Slytherins tommorrow for class. Oh and I wont be able to see ya until dinner tonight. Roger is being a tight wad so I'm off to practice now then after that its auditions for replacements." she said.  
She gave him a hug and was about to leave when his hand grabbed onto her arm. "Where do you think your going?" he smiled. She smiled back to him and walked up to him and gave him a kiss. She felt him smiling aginst her lips so she leaned back. "Well I guess your to busy for this, so I'll head out to practice" she said turning to leave him. His hand reached out and grabbed her arm again "I'm never to busy for this" he said pulling her back to him. They were only seperated when she heard Blaise behind her "Why Nell! I thought I was your one and only!" he yelled. Belle introduced them then gave Oliver one quick kiss before heading out towards the quiddich pitch with her broom. She could tell that Oliver hated Blaise ruining the moment and thought it was cute how he got angry. He kept his cool really well and she had to admire that from him.  
She exited the building and mounted her broom. She was about to take of when she saw a familiar face by the lake and an over quickly. "Hey Gin" she said sitting down beside her. "Oh hey Isabel" she said staring out into the lake. "I was just about to go out flying for a bit, wanna join me?" she asked. "Sorry cant, I'm only out here for a few minutes before my next class" she said sitting up and brushing herself off. "Alright, see ya later Gin" she said and flew away. Belle charmed a few quaffles to try and zoom into the goal posts. She was blocking every one of them and only missed one when Roger yelled for her to come down. She was angry for missing that one and with a flick of wrist the quaffle exploded and she smiled with triumph.  
"Perhaps you should work on your attitude instead of your guarding abilities" he said to her as she landed. "Shut it Davies, your the last person to be talking about attitude" she laughed. He gave her an odd look "You ready for the victims?" he said nodding to a group of Ravenclaws approaching the feild. "Alright we have an hour, I'll take the seeker's you take the chasers" he said and they stood before them. "Alright, If you are auditioning for the seeker position stand to the right, chasers to the left." he said to the crowd. She saw as everybody moved to the right. She looked up to him and smiled "This day is just getting easier and easier for me" he laughed "Alright well no use sucking up to me seeing as Ms. Oakes here will be captain next year" he said. Belle was about to kick him when she saw half of the group spring over towards her side. "Alright smart ass" she whispered to him. He laughed at her and motioned for the first two kids to come forward.  
A third year girl named Maria Heron walked up to her. "Alright Maria, how many players are on a quiddich team?" she asked. The girl answered correctly and was so far passing the five question part. "Next question, How many different balls are there in quiddich?" she asked. The girl answered four and Belle marked off a point seeing as there may be four balls but the beaters are the same. Belle liften up a beaters club "Which players use one of these?" she asked. "Beaters" she replied and Belle gave her another point. "In order for a quiddich game to end what must happen?" she asked. "The little golden ball must be caught" she said happily. Belle gave her a side glance "Question five, name the 'little golden ball'?" she said smiling. The little girls face fell and Belle spoke up "Maria, there are plenty of things to excel in here at Hogwarts but I just dont think quiddich is your area" she said. Next was a boy named Maxwell Dupree and he was a second year. "Hello Maxwell, I'll just ask you a few short questions and after that you'll be sent over to the quiddich pitch and we'll see your moves" she said.  
"I'd like to see your moves" he smirked. Roger who had heard it laughed at her and shook his head. She looked shocked "Excuse me Max?" she laughed. He repeated it and she sent him to the back of the line so that he'd be the last one to audition. There were five more people and only two of them made it through the questions. Roger was now done and Belle had one last person, Maxwell. "Alright, are you calm enough yet to answer these questions without being peverted?" she asked. She saw him nod and was very pleased when he answered them all right. She sent him towards the feild and stayed back to talk with Roger. "Anybody seem to stand out to you?" she asked. "Yeah, Maxwell" he laughed. She smiled "What he did was uncalled for, and I doubt he will make it onto the team." she said as they started walking towards the feild. "Perhaps he should have gone out for seeker instead. He's seeking you and I think he'll land what he wants" Roger laughed. Belle smacked him with the beater club "I dont know what makes you think I'm gonna just hop into bed with the little kid. He sure is cute and all but only if I knew another second year girl who needed a guy. Then the little bugger would be off my back" she said just as they approached the feild.  
Roger had brought along only two girls for the seeker position and chose a girl named Brianna Hickory. Belle had cut one person already because they couldnt mount a broom. She was now down to Maxwell and a larger third year named Diane. They were both given quaffles and were told to throw them as far as they could. Roger was to catch one and Belle was to catch the other. Belle never caught her quaffle but instead caught Diane. Maxwell won by default seeing as Diane could not throw a quafle and stay on her broom at the same time. "alright , so we have Brianna and Maxwell as our two new players." she sighed and flew towards the ground. Maxwell walked up towards Belle "Now we'll get to share a locker room and everything" he smiled. "I doubt it Max, and if you dont stop it with this then you will be changing in public." she said walking over towards Roger. "You had better do something about this or I just may quit" she said and walked back up towards the castle.  
She was a few feet away when she heard him yell to her "You'll never do it" he said. She turned around and saw him stnading there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Dont make me do it Roger, I'm your best player left" she said loudly. "You wont quit, and you'll stick it out, I know you too well Isabel" he said and walked back towards the castle. She stood there angry for a second until she felt Maxwell put his arm around her "allow me to walk ya back to the castle" he said. She shrugged him arm off "I dont need your help Maxwell and I prefer to fly back" she said and took off on her broom until she was a few feet from the door. She dismounted and walked in. It was just turning dark and she walked right into the great hall and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table. She smiled when she smelled a familiar cologne and turned around to say Oliver behind her.  
"Hey Oliver" she smiled weakly. He sat down beside her "Whats wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, just quiddich and the show getting a little rough for me" she sighed. "Its not as if Roger will take it easy on me to. We picked our two new players today and the new Chaser is a real pain already. Only he could make a quiddich test seem dirty" she sneered as her supper appeared. "What did he do?" he asked. "Just very rude comments" she sighed poking around her mashed potatoes. "All I really want to do is go to bed but I have rehersal tonight" she said. "Does that mean you wont have time to spend with me tonight?" he asked. She looked over towards him "Let me eat supper quick then we'll have some time together, I promise" she said weakly. Belle had a few bites over her super and met him outside in the hall.  
She loved his cologne and it made her want to sing. "Oliver, I love your cologne" she said breathing him in. She closed her eyes and hugged close to him. "I thought about you so many times today, why are you everywhere I look?" she asked. He smiled "Belle, this weekend my parents are visiting the school to watch the quiddich game, I'd like you to meet them." he smiled. She looked back to him "Your just gonna spring me on them?" she asked. "Isabel, they will love you like I do." he laughed. "Oliver, this weekend I will most likely be working at the theater the while time. The show opens on Saturday night, half of Hogwarts will be there to see it. I wanted you to come too." she said to him. "I'll have to think about it" he said staring at the floor. She lifted a hand to his cheek and saw him look to the side so that her hand was left in mid-air. She dropped her hand, walked away from him, and out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

When she arrived at rehersal she sat in the back room ready to get into her costume. A girl walked in beside her and sat down "Hello Isabel" the girl said. She looked over and saw Diane from the quiddich audition. "Hello Diane" she said putting her hair into a long pony tail. Belle's expression was neither happy nor crying as she got ready for the show. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me" she said to her. Belle gave her a second look "If I wouldnt have caught you Roger would have. So Perhaps I should have just let him" she said smiling. The girl blushed "How did you know I liked Roger?" she asked. "Well for starters you knew the answers to the questiond by perfect definitions so I knew you had stuided up on them. Then you couldnt even fly so well, and if you wanted to be famous like Cho then you would have gone out as seeker. But you knew that I was training the chasers, like Roger, so you came to me." she smiled.  
"Your not going to tell him are you?" she winced. Belle shook her head "Nope, as long as you do me a favor" she said smirking. "There is this boy named Maxwell Dupree, he'd been following me around like a lost puppy and I need him gone. Ya think you could help me out with that?" she asked. Diane laughed "I'll sure try" Belle nodded "He's a second year Ravenclaw, so he's right around you." she said slipping into a long black sheer skirt. Belle was getting fit into a corsette while Diane was getting fitted into her costume of a short black skirt and a blue halter top. "So who is your character?" Belle asked her. "I'm Anabelle" she replied. "Oh thats great, we'll have scene together." Belle smiled. Diane got up and walked out when asked to and Belle sat back down at her vanity. She looked at her vanity and saw her reflection shed a tear. She wiped it and stood up to get her shirt. She walked over to the closet door and opened it. It was a tight red shirt that would probably give her a hard time to breathe but the show had to go on.  
After the make-up girls were done Belle walked out onto the stage and saw everybody waiting for her. The setting was in a main hall and she was to be attending this supper with Fredrick. She took a seat with him and he spoke up looking a her "Bloody Hell Isabel, are you alright?" he asked looking at her. "No I'm not, but we're doing this now so I can go home and get some sleep. " she yawned. The diner was brouhgt out by the waiter and they both sat there as she laughed at his petty jokes. "Nell, tonight I will be viewing freworks from the balcony in my bedroom, would you care to join me?" he asked. "Fredrick, I have lots of wedding plans to go through. We are expcted to have the best wedding after all." she said. "Well, my dear, I do expect you to spend the night with me just once before our wedding" he said throwing his napkin down. "We're spending the night together tonight" she said worriedly. He grabbed her arm "You will attend with me to my room now" he said yanking her up. He drug her off stage and that was the end of the scene.  
She snapped her arm away from him and walked back stage to be alone for a second. She backed against the wall and slid down the wall so that she was on the floor. The corsette was biting into her skin and the pain was hurting so badly but her heart was hurting so much worse. "Why wont he come?" she sobbed silently. From around the corner Blaise walked out to see her. Instead of passing her by he sat beside her with an arm around her. "You wanna tell me what happenned?" he said to her. She went to speak but winced as the corsette binded her. She leaned back against the wall and forced herself up wincing through the pain. "Are you alright?" he asked confused. "Its the stupid corsette, it bites into my skin if I move too much" she said. Once she was up the pain was done and she could stand almost fully. "Oliver doesnt want to come to the show" she sighed. "I'm pretty sure I know why" he said leaning back against the wall. She looked to him confused "Why wouldnt he come to his girlfriends show?" she asked.  
"Belle, you werent around at lunch time when the whole Gryffindor quiddich team and the whole Ravenclaw quiddich team had a meeting. Some things were said and Oliver will be thrown from his position unless he leaves you" he sighed. Belle's look was horrified and she realised that they were never going to make up, this was the end of it. She started crying again and hugged Blaise. "I love Oliver" she sobbed. "Belle, I really came back to say that rehersal is canceled for tonight, somebody dropped something and it busted." he said. "Thanks Blaise" she said and walked back towards her dressing room. Blaise yelled after her "Isabel, you need help getting back to the castle?" She shook her head "No thank you, I'll do it myself." she sighed and entered the room.  
Belle got back into her uniform and walked back to the castle all alone. She ran into Professor Flitwick and told her she was at auditions and that she was sorry about eing late for curfew. She walked into the Ravenclaw common room and saw Roger sitting there. She walked up to Roger and threw his book he was holding across the floor so he'd look at her. "How could you do that to me?" she asked looking hurt. She took a seat beside him and he said that it was for the best of the team "screw the team, I'm done! What has this team ever done for me?" she asked. "Isabel, we need you on this team. I also know that you wont quit, you loe quiddich too much to do that. You need to understand that we are a team and that even if you havent gotten any gains from the deal that you still must sacrifice." he said. "Roger, you dont understand, I loved Oliver. Why did I have to sacrifice him?" she said a tear droppign down her cheek.  
"Isabel I'm sorry, there will be other guys. Your still here for another year and I know you'll find somebody else." he said. Belle stood up angrily "I'm not looking for somebody else. I was lokking and I found what I wanted!" she yelled and ran upstairs to her dorm to get a shower then go to bed. She was so exhausted that she drifted straight off to sleep. When she woke up the next morning she had missed her first class. Now she had a break so decided to go and get the work from her Professor. So she walked down to the dungeons and knocked on Professor Snapes door. He allowed her to enter and she took a seat "I'm so sorry Professor, I've overslept this morning and missed class. I'll take detention, or extra work or whatever you have for me" she said looking away from his glare. "Deliver this to Oliver Wood, and get the notes from class from somebody." he said. She took the letter for Oliver and said goodbye before exiting the dungeons.  
She walked into the great hall and over towards Oliver. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his head down writing a letter. She walked over towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw her standing there looking broken in different places. "I'm quitting quiddich, I'm resigning. I cant sacrifice you" she said to him. She got a scent of his cologne and handed him the letter before turning around and running out of the hall to the Ravenclaw common room. She got up to her room and sat down on her bed. Shehad another class in fifteen minutes and didnt kow whether to go or not when she heard a peck at the window. She walked over and saw an owl with a letter adressed to her. She thanked the bird and it went on its way up to the owlery. She say down on her bed and opened the letter. A little blue vial rolled out and she stared at it oddly before reading: Isabel,  
Please dont quit quiddich. You are so good at it and it would be a shame to all of Ravenclaw if there team failed just because you quit. Next year we will be competing against each other as captains and that will be difficult. I didnt want to do what I did last night but I owe it to my team to listen to them. I really am sorry and I do still love you. You used to fill up my heart and empty my mind but now its changed and my heart is empty while my head is full with thoughts of you. I will show up on opening night, You've worked very hard for this and I know you'll be great. I dont know what we can do about us yet but I've sent you some of my cologne so that it feels as if I'm there. Remember Isabel I do love you and we will be together again come what may. ,Oliver  
This letter gave her the strength and she sprayed some of the cologne on her quill. She grabbed her things before going down to class and ran to get there just in time. She sat down in Transfiguration beside Zach and smiled to him "Ready for class?" she asked huffing wildly and smiling. "Talk about a 180 since lunch" he laughed to her. "I'm going to make it through with this" she said and shoved the quill under Zach's nose. "With a smelly pen?" he asked. "Its Oliver's cologne" she sighed. The professor entered and Isabel went through class for once normally. Whenever she'd get sad she'd sniff her pen and be right back to class. When class was over Isabel was asked to come forward. "Yes Professor?" she asked. "Can I see your quill?" she said extending her hand. She handed over the quill and she sniffed it. "Why were you sniffing this through out class?" she asked her. "I sprayed a cologne on it today, Its of my boyfri...uh.....Ex. Boyfriends. whenever I miss him I smell it and get back on track." she said smiling weakly.  
The professor nodded and she walked to the Ravenclaw common room. She entered and saw that Roger was sitting there but instead of saying anyting went upstairs. She looked into her trunk and found her ring, the one prooving her of being a cortazanne. This was her prize, after working hard she got something for herself. She smiled and thought back to Oliver's letter. 'He still loves me, and he doesnt want me to quit quiddich. better go tell Davies.' She thought and she walked downstairs. He was now looking out of the window when she walked over towards him "I'm still on the team arent I?" she asked. He nodded "Feel like going for a fly? I think we need to go over something about being captain" he said. She nodded and ran upstairs for her broom. She changed into a pair of pants and a blue shirt and walked back down to the common room. "You didnt have to change for me" he said smuggly.  
"Actually I changed because I dont tend to fly in a skirt that often" she said. he laughed and theyboth headed out onto the pitch where Gryffindor was practicing. They saw Oliver fly down to them "Did ya need something Davies?" he asked. "Nope, Isabel and I were just going to go flying for a bit and were looking for a place to do it. We'll go someplace else, have a great practice." he said. Belle nodded her head to him "Yep, have fun and be safe" she said and walked away with Roger. "Isabel, you were really mature about that and didnt bring your grieving out onto the feild. I knew choosing you was the best for the team." he said standing a little taller. She laughed "Roger, I still think you should have chosen Terry or Michael. I am so glad you didnt choose Cho or else I would have been ditched first, even Padma would have had me sacked." she said. "Alright" he said "Lets fly here." They both mounted their brooms and flew up. "What are we doing Roger?" she asked.  
"Just some flying, now try and race me" he said. "Your on" she replied and threy set off in a high speed chace with her just a little bit ahead. "Your Comet is nothing compared to me Nimbus" she yelled from ahead of him. Once she was a few yards ahead of him she stopped "Does this mean I win?" she said. "Alright, I need to get to rehersal, goodbye Roger" she said and flew into Hogsmeade. When she landed she ran into the hall and back towards her dressing room. She was practicing the final scene today and was excited. She got into a long white wedding gown that instead of flaring out at the bottom shot straight down. Her vail was placed in a comb and she set it into her long straight black hair. Ginny walked in behind her and started putting small white flowers in her hair. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Oliver" she said to Belle. "Its alright Ginny, things just didnt work out. Clearly people from two different houses cant get along without their houses ruining it. Well maybe its just for quiddich because you and Zach are getting along just fine." she said.  
"Actually Zach and I split up" she said. Belle looked confused and shot around to see her. "He didnt like me being in the show and I told him I wasnt stopping for anybody, so we split up." she said. "Well, Is it like a sure thing or will you be getting back together with him?" she asked, "I dont know, atleast not until the show is over" she said. "Alright, time for me to go get married, thanks Ginny" she said as they both rushed out. When Belle rushed out she saw Blaise was waiting for her. When he saw her he smiled "Ya sure do wash up nicely dont ya?" Belle spun in a circle "I wouldnt have chosen this exact pattern, I was thinking a thong and a see through top" she said. His jaw dropped and she laughed at him, "I was just joking Blaise, down boy."  
They made their way onto the stage and Nell was back in the bride's quarters being prepared. Anabelle and Celia walked in the door and saw her "Time to leave us all" Anabelle smiled. Celia walked up and pushed her aside "Anabelle, leave her alone, better off just leave" she said. "Celia, once Nell is gone the rest of us cortazanne's wont have to tip toe around her. Plus we all know that I'll be the next lead cortazanne" Anabelle said looking into the mirror. Nell was tired of hearing the two fight and walked out of the door towards the podium. "How could I have sent Nathaniel away when I need him now more than ever, I love him" she said as a tear leaked down her cheek.  
She leaned back against the wall and laid her head back "Where are you Nathaniel?" she sobbed. Fredrick then walked from behind the corner "So, you have been with another. If he steps foot in this building tonight he will die" he said before leaving. "I have to save him" she said and ran off the set. In the next scene Nathaniel was inside his room writing in a book. He smiled and jumped up when he saw her. "Nell" he smiled. She put on a straight face "I've come to say goodbye, please dont be there today, I dont want you there." she said and turned to leave. He grabbed ahold of her "What? Nell, I cant live without you, you cannot leave me." he said. A tear leaked down her cheek but was hid behind her vail "I can, and I will" she said shrugging his hand off of her shoulder and closing the door.  
Belle moved back stage while props were being set up for the next and final scene. Blaise walked out to see her "That tear looked pretty real" he said to her. "Nell and I are so much alike. Our stories are similar, I'm just hoping for a better ending" she said and walked back out onto the stage with him. Fredrick was standing high up on top of stairs awaiting Nell to join him to be married. Nell walked out and up the stairs to him and knealed beside him on a large white pillow. The priest before them blessed them and a few more tears fell down Nell's cheek and crashed on the pillow. She rose when instructed and looked to Fredrick. "May these two be bonded, any soul believeing this is an unjust partnership say your piece now" the preist said looking to the group of guests.  
Nell looked out towards the crowd and searched through as if looking for someone. She looked back to Fredrick and frowned. The preist was about to speak once again when the doors of the auditorium flew open and there stood Nathaniel. A smile spread across her face and it sooned turned to panic. "Nathaniel go now!" she screamed and was knocked to the floor by Fredrick. He then turned and pointed his wand towards Nathaniel "This is the end, Nell is mine" he breathed heavily. "Leave her alone!" Nathaniel screamed. "She belongs to me, I can do anything I want to her" he said and put her under the cruciatus curse. She writhed on the floor and screamed in torture. Nathaniel bounded for him as Celia used a spell casting Fredrick aside breaking the curse. He slammed into a wall and was knocked unconcious.  
Nathaniel ran through the crowd, up onto the stage and to her side. Nell laid there wincing in pain and finally stood up with him. She hugged him "Nathan, I love you" she said weakly. He hugged her "Nell, we need to go before he wakes up" he said trying to pull her away. She was looking droopy and wasnt walking straight. "Come on Nell, think of little children playing, and we can get married. I love you Nell you need to come with me" he said. Nell took a step and stumbled forward with him catching her. "I want all of that too" she smiled. They were both staring into each other eyes when Nell's body arched backwards and her eyes drifted shut. Nathaniel turned to see Fredrick laughing and running out by the priest. Nathaniel dropped to his knees "Nell? Nell No! Nell you cant have gone!" he yelled with her still in his arms. She was laying on the floor when a final kiss was pressed to her lips by Nathaniel. "You cant leave me" he said holding her in his arms. Anabelle and Celia walked over and each laid a hand on his shoulder as the curtain fell.  
Belle rose up on her elbows "Did I sound tortured enough?" she asked Blaise. "No clue, only one way to find out" he said and started tickling. Belle screamed out in laughter and he stopped. "Now that was pure torture, I almost got a chill" he said standing up. He held out a hand for Belle and they both got up. Diane laughed at them both "They always say the lead actor falls for the lead actress, perhaps we are witnessing it?" she smiled. Belle looked over to Blaise who responded "Perhaps" Belle shook her head "I dont think so Diane" she said and walked back towards her dressing room. She walked in and heard Blaise walk in behind her "If your not dating Oliver then why wont you even give me a second look?" he asked. "Blaise, I miss Oliver. I dont know what is happening yet but I'm really messed up right now. Your really sweet, but I just need to think things through." she said opening the door for him to leave. He walked out and she closed it so she could get changed. Once she was she ran back up to the castle and sat down to have dinner. Professor Dumbledore stood up and had an announcement for all "This saturday night there is a play at the Hogsmeade theater. We are very privilaged to have a few of Hogwarts students in the cast. Please stand up all of you." he said. Belle rose up from her table and looked around to the rest of the Ravenclaw table staring at her. Diane also stood up and blushed bright red.  
"The lead characters of this play are from Hogwarts as well, please stay standing" he said. Belle smiled as It was only her left along with Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, would you care to approach the front and describe your character to the students?" she said. Blaise got up and walked to the front "My character is named Nathaniel, and he is a very poor carpanter. He also falls in love with a Cortazanne, played by Ms. Oakes," he said waving his arm towards her. She walked forward and stood beside him. "This is the lead Cortazanne, Nell. She was betroven to a man who see's her as no more than a mere object." he said. "My name is Nell, I am th lead cortazanne. she said smirking. "Perhaps a prieview of the play will persuade people to see it" Dumbledore said waving his hand. Isabel looked to Blaise "Professor, I believe that we should keep them all in suspense" he said smirking. Belle laughed as she headed back towards her table. Roger scooted over towards her once she sat down "Our match against Gryffindor is this saturday. Are you able to juggle both?" he asked.  
"Have I ever let you down Roger" she said lettign her gaze fall across to the Gryffindor table. She saw Oliver look up to her and she glanced away at once looking at anything on the table to avoid his gaze. Roger slammed his hand down on the table snapping her out of her gaze "Isabel, you are the future captain and I need to see that your heart is in Ravenclaw." he said staring at her. She looked to him glaring "Because of you my heart isnt anywhere, If I'm not myself on saturday blame yourself" she said fuming to him. She turned back towards her plate ignoring him "Isabel, I know you dont like me right now but soon you'll see its for the best of the team" he said soothingly. "Well perhaps I dont want to be on the team" she said angrily. He scooted a little cloer to her "You'll never quit, what would Ollie think?" he said. He then got up and walked away without saying another word.  
Belle ate her dinner and walked out of the great hall. She walked upstairs and sat in a bay window overlooking the forest. She sat there and just looked outside wondering of different things. A tear driped down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. "You miss them dont you?" came Chris's voice. Belle turned around "I'm not talking about this" she said getting up and trying to walk by him. He grabbed her arm holding her back "You'll have to talk about it some time!" he said angrily. Belle flung his hand off her arm "No I wont" she said and walked back towards the Ravenclaw common room. When she entered she saw Maxwell sitting with Diane and the other quiddich players. She walked over towards them "Whats wrong now, is it a problem for me to have brothers in Slytherin?" she said sarcasticly. Roger stood up "Grow Up Isabel, you know why were here." he said standing up to face her eye to eye. Belle sneered "Nope, no clue. Why dont you tell me Roger" she said loudly. Luna stood up "Back off both of you" she said breaking them apart. "Anyway Belle, we're here to just make sure that the play and your ex. wont get in your way this saturday." Terry said.  
Belle sighed "I wouldnt have had any problems with this, but you all for some odd reason care and I hate it. Go back to worhipping the quiddich queen, Cho." she said and walked away. Roger stood up "Isabel, dont make me rethink my next year's new captain." he said tp her. Belle stopped and turned around "Go ahead, rethink it, better yet kick me off the team!" she said and ran up the stairs. She laid on her bed and heard a tapping at her window. She growled and sat up slowly. She looked and saw that it was an owl from Oliver and gave half a smile. "Hopefully this doesnt doubt my compitance as well" she sighed. She opened the letter and read:  
  
Isabel,  
Cant wait to see the show. I was told that friday night a few Hogwarts students are allowed to view the play before the rest. I know this because your brother Chris told me. He said that he is giving me Adams spot so I will see you in two days. I've been hearing the same line all day about how I shouldnt let you affect me. I just wanted to say that no matter what happens the saturday I will play the best I can and I hope you do the same. I still want you to meet my parents, but will understand if your going straight to the show. My parents already have tickets to it and I'll be seeing it again. I'm proud of you for all of your strength and you should be proud of yourself for succeding. I love you, Oliver  
  
She smiled to herself 'he did it again' she laughed and laid down on her bed to go to sleep. She laid there staring at her pillow for a few minutes before jumping up and grabbing her quill that smelled of Oliver. She inhaled his sweet scent and laid back on her pillow. She let out a slow breath and fell to sleep holding her quill. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Belle awoke she smiled at the scent of Oliver near her. She sat up and looked around but her smile fell when she saw only her pen. She laid it back on top of her books and walked into her bathroom. She glanced around and all of the other girls in her dorm were still asleep. Belle get a shower and dressed into her uniform just as the other girls were waking up to fight for the bathroom. Belle grabbed all of her books and walked down to the common room. Roger was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking angry and Belle wasnt ready to hear it this morning. "Oh how sweet you waited" she said walking by him. "Isabel, you cannot make an idiot out of me in front of my team" he said. Belle snapped and turned around "Roger, you've known me for about four years, you can call me Belle now. As for embarrassing you, you did that yourself." she said and turned back to leave again. "Come on Isa- uh Belle, we have two more matches until the years over. Can you please just become the player you used to be for those four years?" he asked. Belle turned around gloomily "Like I say before every match, dont worry about me, I'll go out there and do the best that I can" she said and walked out of the common room.  
When she exited the common room she was thinking about the match, she knew it was against Gryffindor and she didnt know how she was going to keep her eyes of Oliver long enough to block he goals. She was smiling as she walked down the hall and smacked right into somebody. She was about ot get up thinking it was Oliver but instead it was Blaise. He was talking with taller boy with silvery blonde hair. Belle apolagized and stood up dusting herself off. "Draco, this is my co-star Isabel Oakes" Blaise said once she was standing. "I really am sorry" she smiled pushing back a piece of hair from her face. The boy then introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. "Hopefully you can dance better than you can walk" he said smirking. Belle smiled again "I'm the lead cortazanne, you wont be dissapointed Mr. Malfoy." she said. "Well, I must be off to breakfast." Belle then walked straight by them and down to the entrance hall.  
When she walked in she sat down at the Ravenclaw table. She opened her notebook and saw the message from Zach 'Good luck at this weekends match' Belle smiled to the notebook and wrote thank you to him. Belle took a sip of her drink and looked back at the book. 'Ginny and I split up.' it said. "Ginny told me last night, why did you two split up?' she wrote back. She was almost done with breakfast before a reply showed up. 'Dont wanna talk about it' she read and jerked her head up to see him leaving the great hall. 'I'll talk to Ginny about this tonight at Rehersal' she thought and got up from the table. She walked out of the hall and to her first Advanced potion class. She walked into the dungeon and up to see Professor Snape. "Good morning Professor" she said standing before him.  
"Please take the empty seat in the back with Mr.Malfoy. He will be helping you catch up on all of the material we have covered." he said without looking up to her. She sat down with him "We meet again Mr. Malfoy" she said getting out her quill and a piece of parchment. He simply gave her a smirk as they copied the ingridients for a potion off of the board. After the class was over Belle packed up her books and rushed out of the room. She was walking down the corridor and saw Oliver walk oppisite of her. She wanted to run over, jump into his arms, and kiss him senseless but she couldnt and it made her hold her pen just a little closer. She was then greeted be Roger and he walked with her back to the Ravenclaw common room. When she walked in she droped her books onto the table and went straight to the window. She looked out and saw the Gryffindor quiddich team making its way back inside the castle.  
"Tommorrow night is practice" Roger said from behind her. Belle turned around "I cant show up to it then she said. Roger looked angry "Isabel, the game is in two days but your all set on your stupid show" he yelled. Belle's jaw dropped "I'm forgetting you called the show stupid. Lets just go practice right now, just us two. You know I dont need that much practice and that I'm really good. Please Roger, just practice with me tonight" she said stepping up to maybe a foot away from him. He gave her a stern look and gave in "Just this once Belle!" he telled after her as she ran up for her broom. They ran outside and out to the quiddich pitch. Belle flew up into the air in front of the goals and saw Roger fly up in front of her. Roger had one quaffle and would throw it towards a goal and she caught it every time. They had missed lunch and had to hurry before they were late for the rest of their classses. They flew up to the steps and ran inside the building. They ran through the halls and Belle had to do a double take when she saw Roger run through a wall.  
She stopped and saw him pop back out "its not really a wall but a great short cut" he said and they took off through it. They came out and she noticed they were close to the common room. They ran in and dropped their books off in their rooms before running back down and picking up thir books. Belle grabbed her books and couldnt find her quill so looked around for it. "Come on Belle, we're gonna be late" Roger said halfway out the portrait. " I cant I've lost my quill" she said diving under the table and searching the floor. "Belle, I'll lend you mine now come on!" he said pulling her out the portrait hole. They ran down the hall and she had no idea of running stright by Oliver without even giving him a glance. 'Somebody took my quill' she thought angrily. She had no idea that she was still holding hands with Roger until they stopped right outside the classroom door. She dropped his hand and walked in a few seconds before the class started. She knew her quill was taken by a Ravenclaw so looked around the room until she spotted it in the hands of Cho.  
She was about to storm up and rip it out of her hands when Professor Flitwick entered telling everybody to take their seats. Belle took her normal seat in the back and she was mentally kicking herself because she had no quill now. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Roger holding out his for her to use. She silently mouth thanks and turned around for class. The class was long and she was so happy that it was her last until the show and the match. 'By next weekend my life should be back to normal' she thought smiling. She was smacked out of her daze when everybody got up to leave. She turned around to give Roger back his quill and saw that he wasnt there. She got a confused look and saw Cho in front of her getting up. Belle got up and walked over to her "I believe you have something that belngs to me" She said standing in front of Cho.  
"You have something that belongs to me too, feel like a fair trade?" Cho said smuggly. Belle thought for a second "What do I have of yours?" she asked annoyed. "You have my title, I was supposed to be captain. You also tried to take Roger from me" she said angrily. Belle smiled "I got that position fairly, without using my body to attract him." she said narrowing her eyes at Cho. "Second of all I dont want Roger, you can have him but b warned, he doesnt want that much to do with you." she said. Cho flipped her hair accross her shoulder "Roger would have been mine if you had never interfeered" she huffed. "Then take him Cho! Take Roger and give me back my quill!" she yelled. "I know why you want this quill so badly, You need Oliver's scent to make it through the day, your so pathetic" she said and threw the quill onto the floor. Belle jumped down and picked it up "Oliver wasnt lust, it was more than that. Plus thats hard to lose what I had with him just because everybody else wouldnt like it." she said and turned around to leave. "You are such a fool Oakes" Cho said walking by her.  
Belle sneered and picked up her books. She left the room and walked back to the Ravenclaw common room. She walked into the commonroom and ran her things up to her room. She opened her trunk and saw the cortazanne ring. She smiled to it and slipped it on her finger. "I need the strength to get past these next few days." she whispered. She then heard the bathroom door open and saw two of her roomates walk out laughing. Belle stood up hearing a tap at her window and looked over to see a large Pheonix. She was shocked so opened the window for it to fly in. It landed on Belle's bed and dropped off a large envelope and flew back out. Belle ran over to the window and shouted thank you out it before closing it and running over to her letter. One of the girls spoke up "Is that from the headmaster? I heard he sends all of his mail by a pheonix" she said to the other girl. Belle opened up the letter and read that tonight she was to stay at the Hogsmeade Inn and she would be missing all of her classes tommorrow.  
She found a key in the envelope and smiled to herself. She looked over to her owl Rocket, and let out a hand for him. She put the owl on her shoulder and started packing an overnight bad for her stay in Hogsmeade. She grabbed her quill and the vile with Olivers scent in it and walked out of the room. When she walked down into the common room she saw Roger walking over to her "Where are you going?" he asked. Belle gave him an odd look as if to say none of your buisness. "I'm staying in Hogsmeade tonight, I'll be home late tommorrow night" she said and began walking. "Are you staying at the Inn?" he asked her. "Roger, why are you so interested?" she asked. "I just want to make sure your ready for the match in two days" he said. "For some reason I think Its more than that" she said giving him a questionable glance. " I just think your trying to find something else in it" he replied. "Perhaps your right, Silly me" she said an turned around to leave. "You never answered my question" he said. She just kepy walking "I know I didnt" she replied closing the portait hole.  
When she arrived she saw Blaise accross the hall from her room "So your staying over too?" she asked him. "Yep, just the main characters were given these rooms" he smiled. "Feel like goin for dinner?" she asked. Blaise looked shocked "Are you asking me out on a date?" he said. Belle laughed "I thought it was more as I was starving and I was wondering if you were too. I could just go out and get something all by myself" she said starting to walk down the hall. "I'll come along, I'm starving too" he said and caught up with her. They walked down the main street of Hogsmeade and Belle saw a great place that made her mouth water. "In here" she smiled grabbing his hand and dragging him in. The resteraunt she picked only served very spicy food, and that was her favorite. They sat down at a table and were given some menu's. She smiled as the look on Blaise's face dropped. "All of this stuff is way to spicy for me!" he said putting the menu down.  
Belle laughed and when the waiter came back around asked if his meal could be stripped of tabasco and all peppers. The waiter agreed and laughed because Blaise looked relieved. Belle ordered spanish rice with pieces of chicken in it, which was her favorite. When their dinner arrived they both dug in because they had rehersal in 45 minutes and had to hurry up to get there. Belle's food was so good and she loved everything about it but Blaise had trouble with his. The waiter hadnt told the chef about the tabasco and it was way to hot for him. Belle felt so bad once his eyes started watering and she said she'd buy him something to eat on the way to rehersal. Belle baught the dinner after fighting with Blaise about who was paying. She also baught him a choclate frog for him to eat on the way to rehersal.  
When they showed up Belle walked back towards the dressing room and got into a corsette. She winced as it squeezed breath out of her and she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. She was then slipped into a long black dress and tied her hair back so that her face seemed more narrow. This scene was the scene with Blaise and where the cortazanne gives into her feelings for Nathaniel. She had practiced this scene a hundred times and loved it. Belle walked out onto the stage and saw Blaise sitting in a chair wearing a lonng sleeved white shirt and a pair of loose jeans. She bit her lip seeing as how he looked so good. "Ready my prince?" she said giving a smirk. He stood up in awe of her "Ready my princess" he said smiling. She walked over and sat down in the chair. She lifted a paper and saw him walk off screen. The scene started with Nell alone on stage sitting at a small table reading a newspaper.  
"Good morning Nell" Nathaniel said walking in front of her. "Good morning Nathaniel" she said without looking up from her paper. "Are you cross with me Nell?" Nathniel said sitting beside her at the table. Nell through down her paper and stood up "why would I Nathiel, perhaps because you follow me every moment of the day" she said spinning and looking at him. "I really am flattered but enough is enough, leave me alone" she said and started walking off stage. "Nell, please dont" he said standing up and taking a few steps towards her. She turned around and looked at him "Why not?" she said looking at him. He looked away from her "Nell, ya know how I fell must I keep telling you?" he said. She got an angry look on her face and walked up to him "Yes, you have told me but you dont seem to hear what I'm telling you. I'm marrying Fredrick tommorrow and there is not a thing you can say to stop that. There isnt even anything I can say to stop it" she said and turned to walk away from him.  
His hand reached out and caught her arm holding her back. "Nell, lets leave tonight. My family is American, we'll go there" he said turning her around. "Nathaniel, I'm not leaving." she said looking away from him. "I'm marrying Fredrick and its to death do us part" she said throwing his arm off of her and walking away. She was almost off stage when Nathaniel stopped her. "I love you Nell" he yelled to her. She stopped and looked back to him "I love you too Nathaniel she said and walked off stage into the side stage. She came back and saw Blaise "I love you Blaise" she yelled. "I love you Belle" he yelled and they ran together for a corny cliche moment. They both laughed and walked back stage. "I cant believe it tommorrow night, I can hardly wait" she said walking into her dressing room. He walked in with her and took a seat "So whats the next scene we're doing?" he asked.  
"Its the scene where I visit you and tell you that I dont love you and that you were only in my cruel little game" she said smirking. "Must be hard getting rid of me like that" he gloated. Belle smiled and walked over to where he was sitting "Its all too easy" she smirked and held the door open for him. "I need to get ready for the next scene....so if you would excuse me" she said "Oh I dont mind" he said no moving. "Goodbye Blaise" she said and laughed when he got up and walked out with a pouting look. Belle changed into her costume ang went to leave her dressing room. She then heard a noise and a twig crack outside her dressing room. Belle pulled out her wand and silently walked towards the window. She looked down below her window and saw Oliver in the bushes below. "Wrong Play" she said looking down at him. He laughed and jumped intp her window and into her dressing room. "Must you always be a smart ass?" he said dusting himself off. "Only when the time calls for it" she said looking at him oddly. "What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
"I'm staying at the Hogsmeade Inn tonight with my parents, If you werent too busy with Roger I thought perhaps you'd like to meet with me." he said looking upset. "Roger? What about him?" she asked confused. "I saw you with him today running through the halls, why were you holding his hand?" he asked her. "Cho stole my quill, and I put the vile you sent me on it. So I was looking for it and he drug me out of the common room so we wouldnt be late and he drug me through the halls to class." she saw that he was thinking very hard about the whole thing. "Do you know how cute I find this?" she laughed. "I dont see why you find tis funny" he said to her. "Think about it Oliver, why would I go for Roger?" she asked him. "I have no clue" he said now looking up at her smiling face. Belle laid a hand on his abs "He doesnt have your rock hard abs or, your killer arse" she said a few inches from his ear. She glanced to her left and saw a smile on his face.  
She stepped back and looked at him "Did you honestly think that I would go for Roger?" she said her face cringing. He laughed at her "I didnt know what to think, but I thought I'd hear it from you first" he said putting an hand on her hip. "I need to get back to rehersal, If I'm not out there soon then they'll send somebody back. " she said giving him a sad look. "What about tonight, will you meet me?" he asked. She looked down to the floor then back to him "Oliver I dont think I can. I'll be at rehersal tonight until late then I will most likely go to the inn and straight to bed." she said sadly. She walked closer and gave him a hug "I love you Oliver, and soon this wont be a problem anymore" she said. She looked up to his face and felt warmth flood through her and she smiled. Then he leaned his head in and kissed her lips softly. The kiss lasted for awhile and was only broken when someone knocked on Belle's door.  
They broke the kiss and Belle spoke up "Yes?" She heard Ginny's voice call back to her "Belle, its time, what's taking so long?" she said. Oliver ran and hid in the closet as Belle opened the door. "I'll be out in a minute, I promise" she said running back to the closet. "Oliver, I have to go" she said opening the door and peeking in. He walked out of the closet and gave her one last kiss. "I'll be at the show tommorrow night" he said creeping out the window. He looked up at her "love ya hun" he said. She beant out of her window and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you more" she said leaning back in her window. She then heard her door fly open and saw Ginny standing there "Now Belle" she said and stormed back out. Belle turned back around and looked out her window for some sight of him and saw only the normal view.  
She sighed and walked back out onto the stage and into her position. Rehersal went flawlessly and she was exhausted once it was done. She walked back to the Hogsmeade Inn and up the stairs to her room. Right outside her door she heard something and she shifted around to see what it was. She didnt see anything so crept into her room and went over to see Rocket who was flapping his wings and hooting a lot. "You nutty bird, what's wrong with you?" she asked him. Her door ten closed and she turned around to see Draco Malfoy in her room. She gave him an odd look "Can I help you Malfoy?" she said. "You have been a very bad girl Ms. Oakes." he said taking a seat in her chair. "Mr. Malfoy, I've had a very long day would you mind skipping the bull shit act and tell me why your here?" she said taking a seat in the opposite chair. "You truly are just like Chris Oakes, I'm guessing he's your brother." he said.  
She sighed and nodded "Yes, Chris is my brother. My whole family has been in Slytherin for years, yet I somehow was discarded to Ravenclaw. Worst punishment anybody could recieve, well there is also Hufflepuff." she said leaning back and letting her hair fall down the back of the chair. "You do seem rather Slytherin" he said sitting closer. Belle yawned and gave him a serious look "I am really tired, could you just tell me why you have graced me with your presence tonight" she said. "Do you normally sneak the Gryffindor keeper into your dressing room?" he said plainly. Belle's eyes widned "I guess asking you to keep it silent would be useless wouldnt it?" she said glaring straight into him. "Even a Slytherin glare to match" he said smiling. Belle stood up "What do you want Malfoy, I know you wont just forget it. Merlin forbid you make anybody happy" she said crossing her arms in front of her.  
He stood up and walked over towards her "The only thing I want is to drive a certain Gryffindor insane" he said looking at her and smirking "and your just what I need to do it." Belle's arms dropped from accross her chest "No way, I'm not going to help you hurt Oliver" she said and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a long nightgown and set it on top of her dresser. "All you have to do is after the show is over come down off the stage and give me a kiss" he said smirking. "Let me think about it" she said grabbing the gown off of her dresser. "I'm going to get a shower and when I'm done I'll have an answer for ya" she said and walked into the bathroom. After her shower she dressed into the long silky emerald nightgown and used a spell to dry her hair.  
When she walked out she saw him still sitting in the chair. "I'll do it, now get out of my room" she said walking right by him. "Perhaps it wont be such a bad deal Isabel. You should consider it a privledge to kiss me" he said. She gave some new water to rocket and felt him walking up behind her "I said leave Malfoy" she said petting Rocket. She felt him right behind her and she smelled his cool cologne. She closed her eyes as the cool feeling soothed her. "Isabel, your making this deal more and more better for me" he said from right behind her. "Get out" she said and shoved him off from behind her. She walked over to the door and opened it for him to leave. "Remember our deal Ms. Oakes" he said walking out her door. She shut her door and crawled into bed. "Malfoy wont win this" she said and drifted off to sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Belle woke up she heard a knocking at her door. She opened her door and saw Ginny standing there. She walked in and took a seat where Malfoy had sat the previous night. "Good morning Ginny" Belle said yawning. "Belle, I came to ask you if Zack has been alright, has he?" she asked biting her lip. Belle sat down and shook her head "Nope, he's been acting odd, and has barely talked to me" she said. Ginny jumped up and tried to leave "Thats all I wanted" she said and walked out of the door. Belle stood up and rolled her eyes "goodbye to you too " she said and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a black pair of jeans an emerald halter top. She drug herself into the bathroom and looked into her vanity "Today is the day Isabel" she said to herself "Lets rumble" she said smirking. She ran over to her dufflebag and pulled out her cortazanne ring.  
Belle was brought back to reality by a peck on her arm. She looked over to see Rocket sitting there with a letter in his beek. "Did you forget how to hoot?" she asked him. Rocket hooted at her and cocked his head to the side. Belle rolled ehr eyes and muttered "Smart ass" while walking away from him with the letter. She saw the letter was from Chris and she opened it quickly. It only said "I'll see you after the show, Chris". She folded up the letter and placed it in her bag before walking back into the bathroom. She put all her hair up besides two pieces framing her face. She then packed up all of her things and made her way to the door.  
Belle walked out of her room and saw Blaise "Hey" she said locking the door. "Ready for our last rehersal?" he said to her. "Sure am, I love the play and everything but I just cant wait until its over" she said yawning. "Late night?" he asked. "Yeah, I had an unwanted visitor last night" she said making her way down the stairs. He walked down with her and they were silent until they were out of the inn. "So who visited you?" he asked her. "I dont see how that is any of your buisness" she said yawning again. "seems as if I struck a nerve" he said opening the door for her to the theater. "Sorry, after very little sleep I get cranky." she said walking down the aisle and up the stairs.  
"It was your friend Mr. Malfoy, he's blackmailing me." she said opening the door into her dressing room. Blaise walked in with her and took a seat in her chair "What's he blackmailing you with?" he asked. She turned around and gave him a can-you-be-serious look then rolled her eyes. "Can you do me one favor though Blaise? This is serious, and you cannot tell another soul about this." she said to him. He nodded and she bit her lip "I need you to give Oliver a message for me" she said. "Oliver? I thought he was done with." he said. "Can ya do it or cant you?" she said leaning back on her heel.  
He nodded again and she told him "All you need to tell him is that 'I have to do it, sorry'" she said. "Well I have no idea what that means so no need for you to worry bout that" he said. "Blaise, I really need you to do this" she pleaded. "I said I'd do it" he said standing up. She hugged him "Thank you Blaise." A knock was heard at the door and she opened it to see Ginny "Come on you too, hurry up! We are going once through the full play before tonight." she said and ran back out.  
Blaise gave her a wave and went back to his dressing room to get changed. Belle sat down at her vanity and smiled "your not getting to me Malfoy" she said. Belle got through the whole rehersal and was allowed to go back to the school for lunch. She had time for lunch and two hours before she had to get back to the theater. She sat own in the lunch room and ate lunch alone like every other day. She was used to being alone and liked it better that way. When she had finished lunch she walked back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
She had just entered when she saw Rocket at the window. She rushed over and opened it "I thought you were back at the Inn" she said holding her arm out for him to jump on. She saw that there was a letter attatched to his leg and got it. "Meet me now, back at the inn" it said. She gave a side glance "Ok, there's only one way I will get there fast. Promise not to tell Rocket?" she said looking at him. He hooted and she laughed "Alright, pinky swear?" she said seriously. Rocket held out his claw and she shook it "Ok here it goes" she said and morphed into a large black hawk. She flew out the window along with him and she landed just outside of Hogsmeade. She changed back and put out an arm for Rocket "You promised" she said to him. The bird hooted and they made their way to the Inn. When she entered she looked around for who could have sent her the message.  
She saw Oliver with his parents across the room and also Malfoy sitting in the corner watching her intently. 'Do I go to Draco or Oliver?' she thought. She then walked upstairs to her room to see who would follow her. She saw that Oliver hadnt budged but saw Malfoy get up nd head for the steps. She leaned up against the wall and refused to look at me. "Ms. Oakes, what a shock to see you here?" he said. "Bite me Malfoy" she said not looking at him. "You make this more fun by the minute" he said walking to a few feet in front of her.  
"After tonight your done, and your leaving me alone" she huffed. "You see, I dont know about that Isabel. You may not want me to go away after tonight" he said taking a step closer so that his cologne hit her forcefully. She could feel her shoulders betraying her and rolling back. She closed her eyes and faced away from him as to not give him any satisfaction. "Get away from me, you snake" she said snapping her head back to him with an angry glare upon her face. "I see it will take awhile, but I'm not afraid of a challenge" he said before walking down the steps.  
A shiver went down Belle's spine and she shuddered. She leaned back against the wall and put her hands over her face to rest her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling, exhaled and muttered out loud "I miss you Oliver." She heard the floor creak and saw him standing there "How can you miss me when I'm right here?" he said. She turned around, smiled, and ran up to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him and felt perfect as they rocked side to side with each other. "So you got my message?" he said to her. "Yeah, I really flew over here to see who it was" she smiled. She knew he had no idea but smiled anyway.  
"Ready to meet my parents?" he said biting his lip. She nodded and smiled "How can I say no?" she said. He grabbed her hand and they walked down the steps. He lead her down the stairs and she saw his parents sitting at a table. They stood up and she saw that Oliver looked a good deal like his father. She shook their hands and took a seat with them. Belle was used to acting but it was different on stage, so she was mostly quiet an answered with short answers. "So Isabel, Oliver has told me that you are in a play opening tonight." his mother said. Belle smiled "Yes,I play a young love struck cortazanne" she said.  
"Oliver said that we can come an see it tommorrow night when there are seats available. We can't wait to see you up on stage, I'm sure you'll be perfect." she said to her. "Tonight is opening night, but its a sold out. I'll have three seats booked for tommorrow night up front." she said. She felt Oliver's hand squeeze hers a little tighter and kept smiling. "I'm sure Oliver wont mind seeing it twice" his mother said. "So Do I" she said giving him a side glance. She then saw Blaise walk down the steps and give her the time-to-go look. "I'm so sorry, but I must get going so I dont miss the show. I still have to run upstairs and grab something from my room, I'll be right back" she said and stood up.  
Oliver stood up with her and they both walked up the steps and into her room. "What did you need?" he asked her. "I needed to tell you something, I'm being blackmailed." she said to him. "What? How? By whom?" he asked. "One question at a time please" she said to him. "Ok who is blackmailing you?" he asked. "A certain blonde Slytherin" she said to him. Oliver looked angry "I'll murder him" he said huffing. Belle walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Oliver, he's threatning to tell everybody about us and have you kicked off of the quiddich team. He saw us last night in my dressing room." she said. He hugged her "What is he making you do?" he asked.  
Belle laid her head on his shoulder "He wants me to kiss him tonight in front of you. I dont want to be quiddich means everything to you and I dont want it to be gone just because of me." she said to him. He took a step back and looked at her "Quiddich is not everything to me, you are" he said. Belle smiled and felt as if she was about to tear up "Come on, stop. You dont want me to be bawling in front of your parents" she said wiping her hand under her eyes. He laughed and grabbed her hand. "Belle, I dont know what to do. My fathers dream is for me to play pro quiddich and its my dream too. If I get thrown off of the team then its gone." he said to her.  
Belle nodded "I know Oliver, thats why I was thinking about quitting instead" she said. He gave her an odd look "No, you cant." he said. "Your too good to quit, and plus your the captain." he pleaded with her. "Oliver I'm not captain yet, and let Roger choose somebody else. I knew that I wouldnt be a good captain anyway, I lack the responsability" she said. "Belle, Your going to be captain within four months and I'm not going to be responsable for you giving that up" he replied. "Perhaps we can talk about this later? I really need to get going." she said. He turned to open the door when she stopped him "Your going to need to act mentally hurt tonight. If not he'll know something is up" she said letting go of his arm.  
"Belle I wont be acting anything, its going to hurt plenty" he said and walked out of her room slamming the door. Belle held her breath hoping this wasnt real. When she inhaled a tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away before it crashed to the floor. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room slamming the door behind her. She locked it and walked down the stairs and over towards the table. She said goodbye to his parents then to him. His parents smiled and said goodbye to her while he wouldnt look at her and just muttered the word "later." 


	8. Chapter 8

When Belle arrived at the thater she walked straight back towards her dressing room. She saw Blaise along the way and ignored his wave to her. When she got into her dressing room she walked over to the closet and pulled out her first costume. Blaise followed her in "Your not still cranky because of this morning are ya" he said closing the door. Belle waled up to him and gave him a firm shove backwards so he hit the door "You had no intention of telling Oliver, did you?" she angrily. "I didnt see him today" he said.  
Belle pushed him again "Dont lie to me! He was at the Inn all day today, as were you!" she yelled holding him up against the door. She closed her eyes and let her grip of him loosen until she parted with him completley. "Get out of here Blaise" she said turning around and walking back towards her closet. When she heard the door open and close she sat down at her vanity and looked at the flat surface in front of the mirror. It was an old wooden desk with a large mirror placed on top of it and it looked similar to one she had when she was younger.  
A woman from the stage crew walked in to set her hair and start on her make up for the show. Belle was instructed to look straight ahead and not move that much. Belle closed her eyes and decided that it was time for her to relax, yet that's far from what she got.  
  
Belle was laying in a large bed and was six years old. "Goodnight Isabel" came her mother's voice from down the hall. Belle smiled, jumped out of bed and down the hall towards her mother's room. She ran in and saw her mom sitting at her vanity getting ready for a party tonight. She was putting on make up and had her hair done up lovely. "Hi Tinkerbelle, still up?" she said to her. "Mommy, must you call me Tinkerbelle?" she said giving her mother a childish sneer. Her mother laughed "If it bothers you that much, then I'll stop calling you Tinkerbelle, good luck with your brothers though" she said putting on a pair of earrings.  
"I'll go tell them Mommy" she said and walked out into the living room where her dad was. Her dad picked her up in his arms "Hey Princess, your mom ready yet?" he asked her. Belle shook her head "Is she ever?" she said putting a little hand on her hip. Her father laughed and put her back down. "Why dont you go and tell Josh that I want to see him before we leave." he said. Belle smiled and took off running down the hall into her brothers room. Her brothers had shared a room, while she had her own.  
"Josh, dad wants to talk to you" she said and ran over to jump on the bed beside Chris. "Whats that?" she asked Adam who was playing with a tiny little golden ball. "Josh told me this thing was called a stitch" he said looking at it. "He said snitch Adam" Chris yelled at him. The three kids laughed and Belle jumped onto her older brother Josh's bed in the corner. She had always missed Josh when he went off to school, and loved having him home. She was jumping on his bed when all of the lights suddenly flickered out.  
Isabel looked around for what happenned and felt Chris and Adam grab he down and she heard a scream in the living room. She knew it was her daddy so broke free from them "Daddy!" she screamed and ran out of the room and into the hall. She saw her father face to face with a man in a black cloak and heard him say a curse her father. She heard her father scream once again and fall to the floor. "DADDY!!!" she screamed and saw her mother jump out of her room with her wand pointed at the man. "Leave our house!" she screamed. "Josh, get her back in the room and protect your brothers!" her mother screamed.  
She saw Josh run down the hall and she was scooped up before she could get to her mother. "Mommy No!" she screamed and was pulled into the bedroom. "Isabel, Chris, Adam, under the beds now!" he said breathing heavily. Chris pulled her under the bed yet she struggled to help. She saw Josh open the window and send red sparks into the air from his wand. She heard another scream from out in the living room and wriggled free but was pulled back by Adam and Chris. This time she was pulled back so far that all she could see was the cold wooden floor and she could hear footsteps.  
She heard the door fling open and she saw Josh's feet turn and face the door. "Get out!" Josh screamed. Belle was crying and her mouth as covered by Chris so they werent found. Everything still seemed so silent and dark so two words rung out in her head "Avada Kedavra" she then heard a thud against the wall and the footsteps running away. Belle could hardly breathe as the tears were flowing fully down her cheeks. She heard a normal voice of her neighbor "Sharon, Scott, kids?" she screamed. Chris let go of Belle and ran out into the living room as Belle ran to Josh.  
"Josh? wake up....." she said to him. She started shaking him as a tear slipped down her cheek. She was lifted up into the air by her neighbor and she looked at the woman crying. "Josh's gone" she sobbed. A tear dripped down the woman's cheek and she hugged Isabel close. "Kids..." she said gathering them closely to her. "Your parents didnt make it" she said to them. Belle was put down by the woman and she hugged Adam and Chris. Tears flowed down her little cheeks as she just lost over half of her family. She looked over to the corner where Josh laid and walked up to him. She laid her hand on top of his and a tear dropped down splasing on his hand. She looked into his eyes that remained open yet filled with strength. She muttered "Dont leave me" to him put her head down against his open palm.  
Belle jerked awake and yelled "Josh!" she then looked around and saw Chris standing there. "You remember dont you?" he said. She nodded and got up to hug him. "Why us?" she sobbed to him. "Isabel, our parents stood up for something that was important to them and people just couldnt deal with that." he said rubbing her back. A tear rolled down her cheek "I'm going to make them proud tonight" she said and gave a half smile to him. He nodded to her "Let the show go on" he said and exited her dressing room. Belle got dressed into her costume and walked out into the backstage with Blaise. "I'm ready, we're doing this tonight" she said to him. 


	9. Chapter 9

The play started with Blaise in his apartment far away from her and she wouldnt come in until a few acts later. Belle's costume was the long shimmery red skirt and top. Her hair flared out around her and she was now adding the high red heels that made her two inches taller. The stage was being set for her first scene and she looked out and saw Draco sitting in the front row. The curtains were about to re-open for the next act when Belle walked up to the top and sat on the large red pillows as the white lace fell around her.  
She sat straight and looked straight ahead as the three girls came and sat on a few stairs down from her. Belle was to remain emotionless and focused straight ahead. She saw Fredrick walk out with a seat and place it in the crowd to watch the show. The three girls stood up and walked to the top and looked to Nell. Nell's right hand outstretched and her hand gripped a long golden tassle. A sound was made and three shirtless men walked out and stood in their posts. Nell's stare watched each girl as they attempted to sway the men's fancy. Once they all had failed with a wave of her hand the lace had pulled aside leaving her a space to walk through.  
Nell stood and looked out upon the crowd. She blew a kiss to the crowd and smirked before walking up to the first man. She laid her hand along his cheek so that his gaze fell on her. She smirked to him and blew him a kiss. He then fell backwards and she turned to walk back towards her seat on high. The three girls laughed and begged her for more so she once again smirked and walked to the second guy. A few steps from the second guy and spun quickly so that her skirt flared and her legs exposed to the crowd. She saw Draco lick his lips and she spun her hair to the second guy. She stoped in front of him and spoke to him "Renado von hadsa, len wa" she said. She blew a puff of hot air accross his bare chest and he toppled backwards.  
She knew this was the part she had feared mostly but the show was going to go on. Her parents would be so proud of her for doing this. She walked up to the third guy who backed away from her. 'This is it' she thought and took a step back. Her hands that were above her head snaked along her body down towards the button on her skirt. She pushed it and felt it come un-done. She turned quickly so that the skirt broke apart and she was left on the short red shorts that rode up as a thong in the back. She walked up to the man who refused her and stopped shortly just in front of him.  
She had an angered look in her eye and he was slowly cowering before her. This time sho took a step back and he took a step closer to her. She smirked and took a step closer so that they were mere inches apart. She swooped in and ran her tounge along his neckline. She then backed up blowing cold air over his wet skin. She stared him down and saw him shiver, she spun on her heel and heard him fall over. She walkd back up the stairs as the other three girls followed. Nell sat back down on her pillow and the scene ended when the lace hangings fell across her.  
Belle got up and walked out of the lace. She placed her skirt back on and walked down the steps and back to her dressing room. Next was the corsette and she new it would be painful. The corsette was tightened and she took her last full breathe. She slipped into the long black skirt and into the tight black top. Her hair was placed up so that her face wasnt covered by very long brown wavy hair. She walked out of her dressing and saw the girls waiting for her. She heard her cue on stage and walked out with the three girls in front of her.  
She saw Fredrick sitting at a small table waiting for her. "Ah, Nell" he said standing up to pull out her chair. She took a seat and thanked him. Their dinner was brought out by a waiter and they ate slowly speaking mostly of all the things he had done today. "Nell, tonight we have the oppurtunity to veiw fireworks from my balcony. You will join me right?" he asked. "Fredrick, I have a lot of planning to do before our wedding this weekend. We are expected to have a perfect wedding and I dont count on letting anybody down" she said taking a drink.  
She saw him look furious at her "You will spend one night with me before or wedding" he said throing his napkin into his plate. "Fredrick, we're spening tonight together, what more did you want?" she said looking at him confused. " He stood up and grabbed her arm roughly "You will be joining me in my room now" he said yanking her up and pulling her off stage as she fought him.  
It was now intermission time and Belle was back in her dressing room. She could hear people going up and down the hall just outside and just sat staring into her vanity. This up comming scene was sure to show herself as a true victim and she knew it was painful to get through. The stage was being set up and Belle was to leave her dressing room and be out on stage. The curtains opened and she was drug out on to stage by Fredrick. "Let me go" she screamed. "Frightfully sorry my dear, but I cant do that" he said dragging her to thr balcony to see the fireworks.  
He dropped his tight grip and she looked out the window to see the fireworks. After awhile they had died out and she turned around to leave. She walked in through his room and headed for the door. "Where do you think your going?' he said stopping her. "I would like to go to bed" she said sadly. "There's a bed right there" he said motioning to his. She looked shocked "I hope you dont mean with you tonight" she said. "Why not?" he said walking her over towards his bed. She tried fighting back but he was too strong for her.  
"Nell, there is no way out of this" he said angrily. "I think I found a way" she said and punched him so that ht toppled backwards and onto his bed. "I dont deserve this!" she screamed at him. She turned to leave when she was haulted dead in her tracks. "What of Nathaniel?" he said to her. She turned around to look at him "What of him?" she said angrily. "If your not here tonight then Nathaniel will die. I will kill him myself, and you know that I could do it." he said. A tear crept down her cheek and she walked back to the bed to lay down beside him. The curtains closed as Fredrick smirked in victory.  
Belle walked over to the side stage and saw a look at the crowd. Oliver was in the back sitting beside Chris and Malfoy was up in the third row waiting for her with a bouqet of blood red roses. She rolled her eyes and walked back out behind the curtain and ont ostage. She was in a black slinky dress that cut at her knee. She sat at a small table and was to read a newspaper laid in front of her. When the curtains rolled up she looked through the paper. Nell only looked up when Natheniel was in front of her. "Good mornign Nell" he said to her.  
She looked back to her paper "Good morning Nathaniel " she sighed. He then also took a seat at the table "Nell, are you cross with me?" he asked her. Nell threw down her paper and stood up to look at him "Why would I be Nathaniel, its not as if you follow me around every moment of the day." she said and started walking away. She heard him get up to follow he and turned around "At first it was cute, but its old now, find a hobby" she said and turned to leave. "Nell, please dont leave" he said standing up. Nell turned back around "Why not?" she said with a serious look. He put his head down "Nell, must I tell you again? You know how I feel about ya" he said. She got angry and walked right up to him "Yes, you have told me, but you dont seem to get what I'm telling you. I am marrying Fredrick tommorrow and there is not a thing you can say to stop it. There isnt even anything I can stop it." she said. She was about to leave when a hand caught her and held her back "Nell, lets leave tonight for America, I have family there" he said smiling.  
His smile soon faded as he saw her give no response. She laid a hand on his cheek "Nathaniel, I'm not leaving" she said. "After tommorrow its until death do us part" she said looking away from him and walking away. She was almost off stage when she heard him say to her "I love you Nell, and I will forever" he said to her. A tear fell down her cheek and she sighed "Forever will be over sooner than you think, dont waist your time on me" she said and walked off of stage as the curtains closed.  
Belle walked back to her dressing room as the curtains opened to Blaise walking along the dark streets alone. Her scene wasnt until after this and decided to take a peek at who was in the audience. She creeped up into the spotlight room and looked out so see Oliver sitting in the back beside Chris and they were both very interested in the show. She smiled and looked own to see it was almost time for her to go on so she ran as fast as she could down the hall. She got back to her room and ran over to her mirror for a once over. She heard an appaluse and walked out onto the stage. She sat in front of a large ivory vanity .  
Ginny and Diane walked in both with an angry look on their face. "Ah Nell, finally shoving over to leave us some spotlight. Thats something you should have done a long time ago" Celia smirked. Nell stood up and a piece of hair covered half of her face. "Celia, I'm not gone yet." Nelle said standing up. The shorter woman cowered and backed away from her. "I am still lead cortazanne and you will do well to leave now" she sneering at her. Celia walked off stage as Anabelle approached. "She was entirely out of line Nell. I for one am going to hate seeing you leave" she frowned. Nell's face fell too "For some reason I dont see myself leaving. I dont know what's going to happen but I dont see myself married" she said looking into her mirror.  
Anabelle walked out and Fredrick came in. Nell who hadnt heard him walked towards her window and looked out. "Where are you Nathaniel, I cant go through with this" she muttered. She heard a floorboard creak and she whipped around to see Fredrick staring at her menacingly. "You had better hope he doesnt show his face here. If he does then it will be the end of your Nathaniel." he sneered. "Get ready" he said throwing a dress at her. "We are getting married today!" he said and walked out of her room slamming the door. She jumped as the door slammed and looked to her vanity once all was silent. She then spoke "I must save him" she said and ran off of the stage.  
Now was a break for Belle and she ran back to her dressing room. She had two minutes to re applay her make up and get back out to the stage. When she was to go on the curtains were already up. She knocked on the door and walked out to see Nathaniel. He popped up when he saw her "Nelle" he smiled. She kept a sober face and refused to look him in the eye. "I've come to say goodbye. I also dont want you at my wedding today" she said snapping up to stare him in the eye. "I dont love you" she said firmly before turning and started to head off stage. "Nell, I cannot live without you, you cant leave me!" he said stopping her. Fury flashed in her eyes and "I can, and I will" she said ripping away from him and off stage. The curtains fell and she walked off of the stage back to her dressing room while the props were being set up.  
She fixed her hair and placed her vail on top of her head. She then realised that she shared another thing with Nell. Her father would never walk her down the aisle, if she was ever to make it herself. She opened her door and stepped out into the hall. She closed her door and saw Blaise walking over towards her. "Malfoy is out here tonight, care to tell me why?" he said to her. "Blaise, he's here to collect his ransom over me." she said and walked out onto stage. The curtains rose and she was at the bottom of the stairs walking up towards the priest and Fredrick. She knealed onto a pillow beside him and bowed her head as a prayer was said. Isabel kept her head bowed until she was instructed to rise with Fredrick. He tok her hand and she was turned to face him. An evil smirk was plastered across his face so she looked away from him and out into the crowd.  
After not seeing Nathaniel she turned and looked back to Fredrick. The priest then spoke up "May these two be bonded, any soul believing this an unjust partnership say your piece now" he said gazing around through the crowd. Nell didnt look to the crowd but looked to the floor away from his gaze on her. The preist was about to speak when the auditorium doors flew open and she heard the audience whip around to see who it was. A large Relieved smile graced Isabel's face then it turned to panic. "Nathaniel Run Now!" she screamed and was knocked to the floor by Fredrick. Nathaniel started to run up but froze when Fredrick pointed his wand to him. "This is the end, Nell is mine" he panted. "Let her go!" he Nathaniel yelled to him. "She belongs to me and I can do whatever I please to her." he smirked. "Such As" he said and spun towards where she laid on the ground. A fearsome look spread across Nell's face as she looked up to Fredrick. "Crucio!" he echoed through the theater.  
Nell who was laying back where she had fallen arched her back from the stage and screamed in agony. Tears leaked down her cheeks and crashed to the stage floor as she writhed like a snake. Nathaniel looked to her screaming and smirked "What are you going to do Nathaniel, save her?" he said. "I'm done with this, Goodbye Nathaniel" he said as he flicked his wand upward. A spell was shot out into the crowd and missed him as he ducked under the stage. Nell was still writhing about the floor but ceased the screaming. Celia hit Fredrick with a spell that sent him crashing into a brick wall and he crumpled to the ground uncouncious.  
Nathaniel jumped up onto the stage and over to Neel who had now been set free from the curse. She looked very pale and he stood her up. She laid her arm accross his sholder and got a few steps forward. "Come on Nell, we need to hurry before he wakes up" he said trying to move faster. She tripped and fell forward with him just catching her. "I love you Nathaniel" she said weakly. "Not no Nell, we are going to get out of here. and we will have children and you will be my wife. I want all of that" he said holding her as they sunk to the floor. "I want that all too" she smiled weakly. He stared into her green eyes and then suddenly her back archered, her eyes shut, and her body went numb. Nathaniel looked to the left to see Fredrick running offstage and jerked back to look at Nell. He couldnt believe any of this "Nell? Nell No! Nelle you cant have gone!" he yelled to her as she rested lifeless in his arms. He placed a final kiss on her lips and opened his eyes back to see her "You cant leave me" he muttered. Anabelle and Celia both walked forward and each laid a hand on his shoulder as the curtain slowly closed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Belle stood up with Blaise and stood up front for the final bow to the audience. The curtains parted and first to be announced was Blaise "Playing the rold of Nathaniel this evening was layed by Blaise Zabini, currently attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry." the announcer said. Blaise bowed and walked back to where the other actors were. "Playing the roll of Nell, would be miss Isabel Oakes, who is also attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizadry" he said as she took a bow. She then walked back until it was time for the main bow and once that was over she stepped off stage and down into the audience. This is when she was to kiss Malfoy and she saw him stand up with a smirk on his face. She wished to only make that smirk fade. She walked up to him and instead of a kiss she slapped him accross the face sending him shooting backwards into his seat. "Deal is off Malfoy" she said and walked back to where Oliver was with her brother.  
She was suddenly blushing at the look on Olivers face as he stood up to see her. She smiled and gave him a large hug before locking him into a passionate kiss. She heard Chris jump up and run by her but it was to stop Malfoy who was running up the aisle to fight. Belle broke the kiss and turned around to face him. "Your no longer blackmailing me Malfoy" she said taking a step closer to right beside Chris. Chris looked to her then him "What was he blackmailing you with?" he asked angrily. "He wanted me to kiss him to make Oliver jelous" she said leaning back on her foot and crossing her arms. "and you got that kiss didnt you Malfoy" she said "For some reason it probably wasnt what you were expecting though" she smirked. He took a step closer to her as if to hit her but was knocked back by Chris and landed in the aisle holding onto a seat. "I dont think you'd want to be telling people about what happened tonight Malfoy, You may embarass daddy too much" Chris said angrily. Malfoy stood up, walked past them, and out the door towards the school.  
A smile crept on Belle's face and she couldnt hold it back anymore. She gave Chris a hug and could have almost cried. "You did great tonight Belle" she said letting her go. She smiled and walked over towards Oliver who was smiling at her. She almost tackled him to the ground with kisses and he wasnt complaining one bit. "That was an awesome show Isabel" he said laying a hand on her cheek to make her gaze at him. "you were such a great cortazanne. I saw atleast half of the men in here not able to sit still." he laughed. She laughed and hugged him "How did you feel watching me on stage?" she asked him. "I loved every minute of it until you were screaming in pain" he said pulling her away to see his face. His face was indeed filled with sorrow and it was hurting her to see him this way. "Oliver, I was acting, I wasnt in any real pain" she said rubbing his back. "That sound will forever haunt me" he said to her.  
She grabbed his hand and drug him back towards her dressing room and closed the door. She sat him down in her chair and hopped into his lap. She nuzzled her head at the nape of his neck "I really love you" she said to him. He laid an arm around her "I love you too" he said to her. She kissed his neck and moved her way towards his mouth. She slipped a hand under his shirt and felt his rock hard abs underneath. She gasped at feeling them and he took this to his advantage and deepend the kiss. She felt him slide and hand under the back of her shirt and was startled when she heard the door snap open. She broke the kiss and jerked around to see Roger standing there loooking at her in Oliver's lap. She was him walk down the hall and tried to stop him but he wouldnt stop.  
She used the fact that it was his first time there to her advantage and cut him off. She slammed him back into the wall and stood in front of him. "What are you doing! We have a match tommorrow and you are not even at practice tonight!" she yelled to him. He gave her a glare and pushed her back off of him and back towards the wall "What am I doing!?" he yelled "Does it look like I'm shaggin members of the other team! You were told to stop this and you directly disobeyed orders!" he screamed. She had seen him angry at her but never like this. His face was turning red and she cowered from him like she had never done before. "After tommorrows match your off the team" he said and whipped around leaving her in the hallway alone.  
Belle leaned back against the wall and put her head down. "I can handle the show, quiddich, and Oliver. I'll show him tommorrow when I lead our team to victory over Gryffindor." she said and walked back to her dressing room. She opened the door and Oliver was still sitting there. "How did that end?" he asked holding his hands out for her to come over and sit with him. Instead of sitting in his lap she stopped in front of him "Tommorrow is my last game, I'm off the team" she said looking at her hand clutched in his. "What?!" Oliver yelled sitting up "He threw you off the team?" he said standing up and heading for the door. She grabed his hand and held him back "This is the answer to our prayers" she said stopping him. "How do you see this as a good thing?" he said confused.  
"Oliver, we can be together now. I knew one of us would make the sacrifice and I'm glad that its me" she said to him. He gave a heartfelt sigh and walked back to hug her. "Let me talk to him, Perhaps I can make him change his mind" he said. Before she could say anything they were both out the door and running down through each hall until she spotted him. He only stopped when they were both stopped right in front of him. Oliver was in front of Isabel who seemed small next to him. Roger was in front of them and gave them both sour looks. Oliver spoke up first "Come on now Roger, you know that I'm a great team captain and that nothing interfears with the game to me" he said. Roger gave her a look then looked back to him. "I'll see, and if it works tommorrow then you have my blessing" he said and walked away.  
Oliver turned around and smiled to her "Just do your best tommorrow and then there wont be anymore problems" he said. She sighed "There will still be more problems Oliver" she said wrapping her arms around his waist. He ran a hand though her long black hair as she rested her head against his chest. After awhile she grabbed his hand and walked him back to her dressing room. Belle was changing behind the closet door when she asked Oliver a question. "I still have my room at the inn tonight yet, Did you want to stay over?" she asked emerging in her jeans and emerald shirt instead of the wedding dress. Oliver stood up and walked over towards her "Your sure?" he asked concerned. Belle nodded "Yeah Oliver, I love you and I'd like you to stay over one night" She said to him. He nodded and she ran up to give him a kiss "I'll be ready in a few minutes" she said.  
He grabbed her hand as she went to grab her jacket. "What's wrong baby?" she said looking back to his smiling face. "I said I'd stay one night, but not tonight" he sighed. She walked back over and laid an hand on his shoulder "You wont stay with me tonight?" she asked him. "Isabel, we have our championship match tommorrow, I have to be back at Hogwarts tonight" he said to her. "I guess your right she said walking back to her closet for her jacket. He put a hand over his eyes and stood up "So your angry at me....." he said to her. Without looking at him she placed her jacket on "Of course not, why should I be? Perhaps the fact that your refusing to be with me the first night that we can be together is to blame" she said closing the closet door. "Isabel, you heard why I cant, and if you thought about it I'd know that you'd feel the same way about it" he said walking towards her until he was mere inches from her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him to inhale his scent.  
"Not tonight" she said before giving him a kiss and walking out of the room. She heard him running behind her and when he caught up she had to smile. "I'm a big girl, I can walk to the Inn myself" she said walking with a straight face on. "I'm walking with you since you did slap the Slytherin Prince tonight" he sighed. "Your forgetting two things Oliver, My brother is the Slytherin King, and I can fight for myself." she smiled walking out the theater doors. "But what if he attacks as your in bed" he said to her as they walked into her room. "I've already been through that and I'm stil alive" she said draping her jacket over a chair. "You've had to fight off an adult wizard at nighttime?" he asked. "No, my brother did it but anyway, I'm going to bed" she said heading over and opening up the door.  
"Was it Adam or Chris?" he asked. She opened the door and watched him walk almost out. "Neither, it was my older brother Josh" she said angrily. "I never knew you had an older brother named Josh" he said leaning back on his foot. "Well I dont anymore, he died that night trying to save Chris,Adam, and I" she said almost fuming. He walked over and went to hug her but she backed away from him "I'd just like to go to bed" she said not looking at him. "Alright" he mumbled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving her there alone.  
Belle walked into the bathroom and brushed out her long black hair that hung down to her waist. She slipped into a long emerald nightgown and laid down in her bed. Thoughts of her brother filled her mind and the tears started to fall and crash on her pillow. She remembered the funeral and the way his hand felt underneath hers. Then thoughts of her father came back and she remembered going to work at the ministry along with her dad. Everybody who worked with him would say how she was so pretty and how she was going to become a great witch someday. Her mother worked at a small massage parlor with a few of her closest friends and took Isabel with her everyday. Isabel remembered the days she would spend outside the parlor playing with a stray cat she had named Rascal. She cried herself to sleep but only dreamed of her future ahead of her and things that could never be. Dream:  
Belle looked into a long wooden mirror and saw an older girl in a beautiful white wedding dress. She heard a knock on the door and went over to open it. When she opened the door Josh was standing there, a little older and still smiling. She placed a hand over her gaping mouth and ran up to hug him. She was now the same height and tears flowed down her cheeks as she felt his arms around her prooving he was real. She stepped back and he wiped the tear from her cheek. "I've been allowed to come back for today. Mom and Dad sent me to walk you down the aisle, and that is what I intend to do" he said holding his hand out for her. Another tear fell from her eye as she took it and walked out of the room with him. The door closed and all that was heard was her heels clicking on the stone floor. She had so many questions but could hardly speak "Do you watch over me?" she choked out.  
"All the time" he smiled "How else would I have known you were getting married?" She laughed "Good point." She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder "I missed you so much" she said trying to breathe properly. "I'm never far away ya know, my task is your guardian angel, so I'm always there" he said. She smiled to him "I have an angel?" she laughed "I think somebody fell asleep on the job that day." He laughed with her "I know everything about you Isabel. I've heard every sarcastic comment and every giggle since you were six. I've also heard the screaming, crying , crying and heartbreak to go along with that" he said. "Wow, you've heard that all and still love me?" she laughed. "Isabel, there is nothing you could do to make me not love you" he laughed. She sighed as they were about to enter where the music was playing. She had never thought about it before but 'whom was she marrying?' She looked down the aisle but couldnt see who it was.  
  
When Belle woke up it was morning. She didnt know if it was just a dream or if Josh really was her angel. Either way she thought she'd say "I love you Josh" and walked to her dresser to grab her quiddich robes. She got dressed into her quiddich robes and put her hair up in a very strong hair clamp before grabbing her broomstick. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror before walking out of her room and flying up towards the school. She walked into the girls changing room and sat there until Luna and Brianna showed up ready for the match. They walked out and she saw Roger standing there polishing his handle. "How are you feeling today, ready to go?" she asked. "I'm fine, new line up. You flly out with me this time and when I go for the handshake you come along" he said and walked away from her.  
She took a deep inhale and jumped when she felt a hand smack onto her butt. She jumped and turned around to see Maxwell with a large smile on his face. She gave him a glare and shoved him back against the wall "Touch me again and I'll hex you into graduation" she sneered. He simply licked his lips "I do like it rough" he smirked. Belle threw up her hands and dropped him so that he crashed to the ground. She heard "Belle, here, now!" and she walked up to where he was standing up front. The stadium music played and they both flew out first when their names were called. She saw Oliver watching from the curtain but never faltered as she landed in the middle beside Roger. She stood tall and still as Gryffindor team was called out and she didnt even blink as they called Olivers name. She could feel Roger watching her every move and kept it as cool as any other game. "You do know its not polite to stare right" she said turning to him.  
"I'm watching to make sure you dont screw up our shot to win the quiddich cup this year. If we win this we are up against Slytherin for the cup" he said and turned to hold up his broom. Oliver flew down gracefully and landed in front of them both. He extended his hand for Roger to shake and they did while both staring each other down waiting for the other to falture. Roger then motioned for Isabel to shake his hand and took a step forward to him, extending her hand. She stared at him and almost through him. She kept a stiff face when all she wanted to do was to smile and hug him tightly. He gave her the same look and she turned away with Roger dropping his hand. She knew that she did a great job and allowed herself to give a victory smirk as she walked back towards the team.  
"You did great Oakes, do your thing and we're sure to win" he said as they reached the others. She saw that Luna and the boys were smiling at her and agreed with Roger's words. "Alright, lets do this" she said laying her hand in the middle of the huddle with Rogers. "Ravenclaw" they all yelled and flew up to their positions. Belle stood in front of her goals and felt the keeper duties flowing through her. Her job was defensive, she had been playing this all her life and had become quite skilled with it. Madaam Hooch set loose the Quaffle and Belle watched as it was taken by the Gryffindor seeker and swiftly flown up towards her posts. The Quaffle was tossed and Belle shot out snatching the ball before it entered the hoop and she tossed it to Roger who flew it down towards Oliver. She watched as Oliver missed the first shot and wondered why he had missed it.  
Through out te game Oliver had done very poorly as Isabel excelled in keeping the posts clear. Was he missing goals just so her team would win? "He would never do that, winning was the most important thing to him' she thought. She was only brought back to the present at the sound of a bell being rung out and a point going to Gryffindor sounded. She snapped up and saw Roger glaring at her so she flew back in front of the posts. The game finally ended with Harry Potter catching the snitch, yet the 150 points were not enough to catch up to Ravenclaw who won by 20 points. Belle flew down with Roger and the rest of their team as they triumphed in victory. Everybody went back to the changing rooms and got changed back into their original clothes. Belle had two hours before the next show and wanted to get a nap before time.  
Belle was the last to leave the changing rooms and she saw Oliver waiting outsidethe door with a single red rose in his hands for her. She didnt say hello or take the rose but instead walked straight by him and up to the castle. As they were on the path he stopped her "Whats wrong with you?" he asked shocked at her. "Oliver, how could you do that out there! Not only did you cause Gryffindor the match but you made me feel like I was cheating" she said turning to show him how dissapointed she was. "Belle I'm sorry, I did it for us" he said handing her the rose. She dropped the rose "I didnt earn that, and I didnt earn that celebration in the common room tonight. See you at the show" she said and walked into the building and up towards Ravenclaw common room for her nap. 


	11. Chapter 11

Belle napped for over an hour and rushed down to the common room as fast as she could. She saw that the party was just dying down and that Roger was enjoying the company of Cho as she congradulated him on his win. She simply rolled her eyes as she made to exit the common room. "Belle! Hold up!" she heard Roger say. She turned around as he was prying himself off of cho and trying to escape the couch. "I have to get going if I'm going to be there before show time" she smiled to him. "I was just wondering if you needed somebody to walk you there" he said looking a little tipsy. "I think its best for you to go back and sit down with Cho" she said moving him back towards her. Cho laid a hand on his shoulder as soon as he hit the couch. "are you sure Belle?" he asked her. Belle nodded "I'm a big girl Roger, just stay here with Cho, and try to behave" she laughed as she walked out of the common room.  
Belle walked through the halls of Hogwarts and along the way people stopped her and said they were going to the show tonight. She was polite to everybody she met along the way except when she came upon Malfoy. Belle was thinking about her up coming match against Slytherin and didnt notice the Slytherin quiddich team cross her path. She was only braught to attention when she felt a firm hand whip her around. She came face to face with Draco Malfoy "I dont see your brother here to save you now" he sneered to her mere inches from her face. "I dont need then to protect me" she said stomping on his foot. He grimaced and dropped his grip on her arm as she whipped out her wand. "I know all about your past, Oakes, even the death of your parents." he said staring at her. Belle lowered her wand "What all do you know of me Malfoy?" she said still standing firm.  
"I know that your parents and brother were killed by death eatars. I also know why they were killed" he said standing tall and taking a step towards her. Isabel placed her wand inside her pocket "I know why my parents died, they stuck up for something they believed in. They refused to become the swine of the wizarding world." she sneered. Malfoy advanced on her knocking her back towards the wall "You'll do well to not refer to us as swine" he said gripping both of her arms. She looked him straight in the eyes and almost burnt a whole threw him. "Why must you try and intimidate me" he sneered. "Probably because I can" she smirked. Malfoy released her "Your family died for being traitors, they were Slytherins and in being so were destined to become deatheaters, as are your brothers." he smirked.  
Belle advanced on him "My brothers have a mind of their own and dont follow what their father says. They are more than just a dummy repeating for father" she said leaning back waiting for a reply. "Perhaps because the one they did have was not fit to be called a wizard" he spat. Belle turned and hammered him with a slap to the face. "My father was a hardworking wizard who loved his family more than you will ever know" she said to him who laid upon the floor. She moved above where he lay and stare at him in the face "become used to the view Malfoy, you will always end down on the ground" she fumed. "What is going on here!" she heard and looked up to find the Gryffindor prefect, Percy Weasley. Belle looked up and felt as if she was snapping out of a daze. She looked shocked as Percy helped Draco off the floor "Hands off Weasley, if I wanted poor help, I'd have called for a house elf" he sneered shaking Percy off him. "Ms. Oakes, care to inform me of why you were standing over Malfoy?" he asked.  
"Malfoy slipped and I was trying to help him up, Malfoy is just too good to get help it seems" she sneered to him. "Is this true Mr. Malfoy?" Percy asked him. "It mostly certainly is not" he said brushing off his robes. Percy looked back towards isabel "Another story you wish to feed me?" he asked. "What makes you think that Malfoy would admit it!" she said angrily. "I'm sorry Ms. Oakes but its your word against Malfoy's. I will have to take house points and you will be serving detention some day next week." he said writing her name down in a little book. "I saw the whole thing and what she said was true" came a voice behind her. She turned around and saw Oliver standing there. She smiled "See Percy, now I really must go, I have to be at the theater very soon and I'm already going to be late" she said and waved goodbye.  
When Belle arrived at the thater her sides were hurting and she was breathing heavily her whole way back to the dressing room. Anna, her hair stylist was already waiting for her. "Sorry Anna" she said running into the closet and pulling out the long red skirt for her first scene. Anna had started on Belle's hair as she was walking around getting ready. She even followed her when there was a knock at the door. Belle opened the door and Oliver was standing tere with his parents. "we just wanted to say good luck, we will see you out there" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye hun" she said as she walked back and sat in her chair to apply her make up for the scene. "Some man you have there" Anna said. "Yeah, Oliver really is great" she replied. Anna then had Belle's hair finished and it was time to walk out to the stage. "Those arent nerves, are they Isabel? You did this last night." Anna said. "Oliver's parents are out there and they are about to see me strip down, not a great first impression" she said looking into the mirror.  
Anna nodded and walked out of the room with her towards the stage. When the curtains fell she watched as the next scene was set and ready for her. She walked up and sat on the large red pillows and cleared her throat as the white lace fell before her. She was up high veiwing the crowd and below her she saw the three girls ready to start. The curtains opened and she gazed out to see that the large auditorium was packed with what seemed to be all of Hogwarts. She saw that the headmaster was up front watching her earnestly. She felt really bad about baring everything to the whole school but there was no going back now. The three girls emerged from the side stage each with an old victorian chair and sat down below her. They looked to her and a smirk crossed her face as she oulled on a long golden tassle. A noise echoed through the audience and three shirtless men walked out and stood along the stairs leading up towards her.  
Belle watched each girl trying to sway the man from their post but they stood firm without even passing a second glance. Belle rang the tassle once again and the three men turned towards her as the girls walked back towards their chairs. Belle's right hand flicked up and the lace before her parted to reveil her. She stepped out and looked down to the first man. She looked out towards the crowd and smirked before blowing them a kiss. Belle laid her hand on the first man's cheek and blew a kiss to him. Belle then turned around and heard him topple backwards as she walked back up to the pillows. She turned back around when she heard the girls begging for her to keep going. Belle smirked and walked towards hte second man who seemed stronger than the first. A few steps from the second man Belle spun quickly making her skirt flare up so that her legs were shown to the entire crowd. She heard the audience gasp and took it as a great sign. She walked up and spoke "Renado von hadsa, len wa" she said and blew hot air accross his lips that were now puckering towards her.  
She walked from him and heard him topple backwards as she moved onto guy number three. She stopped in front of him and saw that he backed away from her. She thought a second and took a step backward herself. Her hands snaked along down her body until they landed on the button on her skirt. She pushed the button and spun again having the skirt flare and break apart crashing to the floor. She was now in the small red shorts and walked back towards him. She swooped in and ran her tounge along his neckline. She blew cold air on his wet neck and smirked as she saw him shiver. She spun on her heeel to walk away and licked her lips as he fell over. Belle then walked up the stairs and sat back on her pilow as the theree girls followed her. The three girls sat before her and looked to her in awe as the scene ended with the drop of her lace curtains.  
Belle got up and ran back towards her dressing room to get ready before the next scene. It didnt take long before she was back out on stage enjoying her last night of the play. School was soon ending and she had lots of things to think about like her upcoming match against Slytherin. Her largest problem was about where she would be going this summer. When her parents and brother dies her brothers and her were taken to her mother's sister's house out in the country. This year her brothers would be leaving and she would be all alone over summer. This was something she couldnt tolerate, and didnt want to think about at this moment. She ran back out and the rest of the play went great without any problems. The end scene was still the hardest and she was glad when it was over.  
The play was over now and she was back in her dressing room for the last time packing up her things to take home. She heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Proffessor Dumbledore standing there. "Good evening Professor" she said looking shocked. "Would you mind if I came in?" e asked standing before her. "Of course Professor" she said opening the door for him to enter. She saw that he had a package wrapped in bright red wrapping. "I have recieved a present to put up in the school but I wish for you to keep it instead" he said hanind her the package. She unwrapped it to see that it was a portrait of her parents. She smiled as she saw them waving to her and smiling. A tear fell from her eye as she looked up the Dumbledore in disbelief. "How did you?" she choked out. "Your parents were given awards for standing up against evil, one of their awards is that they may see their daughter whenever they see fit" he smiled.  
A huge grin was plastered accross her face "and what of Josh, when is he coming?" she asked. "I'm very sorry, but your brother wont be attending them" he sighed. "What? Why cant Josh be here, I want to see Josh again" she sobed to him. "My dear, Josh has a larger job in heaven and isnt able to be parted with" he smiled to her. She looked down to her parents smiling faces and nodded. "Ms. Oakes, the school has a policy on portraits. They wont be able to stay with you until school has ended. I will keep them hung on the fourth floor, eighth corridor" he said standing up. Belle gave the picture a kiss "I love you both, and I promise to visit" she said as she handed the picture to Dumbledore. "Good day Ms. Oakes" he said and walked out of her dressing room. Things had suddenly gone from tragic to great in a matter of seconds and a smile creeped accross her face as she sat in her chair.  
Dumbledore had left the door open and Belle was brought back to reality when she saw Oliver appear in the doorway with his parents behind him. She jumped up and into Olivers arms as his parents watched in the doorway. "Another great show" Oliver said releasing her. Belle who was still in her wedding dress smiled as his parents walked up to her. "Isabel, You were Divine this evening, a little scandalis, but good girls always are" his mother smirked. "Thank you" she laughed. "Mom, Dad, Isabel needs to change before she can leave so can you give us a second please. I will meet you back at the inn in about an hour" Oliver said to his parents. They agreed and stepped outside as Belle stepped over towards her closet for her clothes to wear back to Hogwarts. "Care to tell me what the tiff with Malfoy was all about" Oliver said sitting in her chair.  
"Just Malfoy being the arrogant prick he knows he is" she said walking out fully clothed. "It was more than that, when I saw you there was more than anger." he said looking up at her. She started gathering up the things on her vanity and not answering him. "I'm guessing by the silent pause that you would like me to drop the Malfoy subject?" he asked. "Why ask you to drop it, If I did then you would just keep thinking about it anyway" she said turning around and putting on her boots. "Are you angry at me or Malfoy?" he asked her angrily. She looked up to him with hatred in her heart, "I'm angry at both of you" she sneered zipping up her boot.  
"What did I do?" he asked standing up. "You keep asking questions and quizzing me while he keeps mocking my family's suffering as if it were beneath his own. He has no idea how much we have suffered, and I dont even wish that much pain on him." she said pulling her hair up into a pony tail. "and I suppose, you wont tell me either will you. Your just going to keep it to yourself and handle this all alone." he said to her. "Yes Oliver, I'm not going to tell you now, I may sometime in the future but not now. I'm not over it yet and when I finally am I'll talk about it" she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Only then did Oliver understand and a hurt look crossed his face as he dropped his arms to his sides. "I'm sorry" he said and moved closer towards her to give her a hug. She took a step back and stared up at his sorrow filled face. She wanted no more pain so walked forward and wrapped her amrs around him to rid them of it all.  
As she did her windowflew open and in came a Rocket, her owl, with a letter. She looked over and held out her arms for him to land. When he did he dropped the letter and she opened it. It was from the theater and there was to be a farewell party this evening and she was invited to being along one guest with her. "Feel like going to a party?" she asked him as she read further on in the letter. "Sure, I'll have to get ready though" he said. "Me too, its says formal" she sighed. "We still have two hours before, wanna go back to the Inn and take a nap for about an hour?" he asked. She smirked "Does this mean you will share a bed with me tonight?" Oliver laughed "I was thinking the floor" he smiled.  
"Alright, but lets get going" she said as they headed out of her dressing room and made for the Inn. when they entered they both walked up to her room and Oliver left to tell his parents of his plans. He grabbed his dress robes and walked back over towards Belle's room and she sighed as she laid down on her bed. "Can I atleast have a pillow?" he asked. "Fine, but you will have to come and get it" she smirked. He walked over to her and kneeled over the bed to where she had his pillow. At the last second she dropped the pillow and wrapped an arm around him pulling him to her. He was now on top of her on her bed and she was smiling "What makes me think you tried that on purpose?" he asked. "Oliver, what makes you think I'd dare try such a thing' she smirked. She then kissed him and felt his resistance give way.  
They parted only to breathe "I've got you" she whispered into his ear. He sat up and looked at her, "Alright, but we are both tired and need this nap so we have to sleep during this time" he said laying down beside her. She rolled onto her side and laid her head upon his chest and her arm around his waist. She gave his cheek a kiss and they both drifted off to sleep. Their alarm clock rang an hour and she woke with a large smile on her face. She rose first as he laid still in bed. She gave him a kiss on the cheek "Come on Oliver, its time to wake up" she said and walked over towards her bag where she had a very long black dress. She walked into the bathroom and slipped into the dress. It clung to her perfectly and there was a tiny train to it at the bottem. It has belonged to her mother and when she looked int othe mirror she almost saw her mother staring back at her. Belle tamed her long black hair to lie down flat and she put on a diamond pendant she picked up last summer at a shop is Diagon Alley. She walked out and looked at Oliver still sleeping.  
She walked over and sat beside him on the bed. This time she kissed his soft lips and smiled against them when he kissed her back. He opened his eyes and got a large grin when he saw her. "Wow, what a great way to wake up" he smiled and she stood up to get his dress robes. She giggled and as she turned to leave he pulled her back onto the bed with him. "Resistance is harder when you just woke up" she smiled to him. "What resistnace" he laughed and kissed her hard. She finally broke the kiss and stood up "Normally I would have no problem with this but we will be late, and I want to stop by and visit your parents once more before we go" she said to him.  
He sighed and stood up to get dressed. Oliver's dress robes were dark blue and made of crushed velvet. She smiled when she saw him and he frowned because he didnt like getting dressed up. "You look hot" she laughed. "well you have a great body where as I dont, so whatever you wear will fit you nicely." Belle looked shocked then somewhat angry "You have a great body, and nobody says my man doesnt without hearing an earload about it" she said blankly. He laughed and hugged her tightly before they left the room and walked downstairs to find his parents. His mother and father smiled at seeing them both decked out for the party. "You both look great" she said covering her mouth in awe. Belle laughed again and they said they're goodbye's as they headed to the party.  
When she walked in she heard the music playing a slow song so pulled Oliver out on the floor with her. People were wondering why she was dancing with Oliver when hours ago she had creamed him in quiddich. She laid her head on his shoulder and they danced the night away. Belle only stopped dancing with Oliver when asked for one dance by Blaise. It was now late and Belle was ready to go home and fall straight to sleep. She was walked to her door by Oliver and gave him one last kiss before saying goodbye. She walked into her room slipped into a silk night gown and laid down in bed and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	12. Chapter 12

When Belle awoke it was sunday and the day that she had to head back to Hogwarts and give up her room an the inn. She took a showrer and changed into a pair of black muggle jeans and a tight black shirt that said 'bad kitty' in silver letters across it. She brused out her long black hair and went to Rocket who was sleeping on her desk. She poked his chest and he lizily woke up and hooted at her "we're heading back to school, See you there" she said and opened her window for him to fly out. She then grabbed her bags and opened the door to see Adam and Chris standing there about to knock. "Came to say Hi" Chris smiled to her. "Well, I'm heading back to the castle, care to help?" she asked handing each a bag to carry. "Actually there is something we wish to discuss with you" Chris said taking her bag.  
"There is something I want to tell you both too, or actually I'd rather show you when we get back to Hogwarts" she said biting her lip. "How about our news first" he said and they both walked in. Isabel sat down on the bed as they both took a seat in their chairs accross from her. Chris finally spoke up "We got an apartment for as soon as we graduate and we'd like you to move in with us." he said to her. Belle smiled "Really, and you guys will save my room while I'm at school next year?" she asked. They nodded and she jumped up to hug them. "Alright, now lets hurry back to the castle because I have to show you my surprise" she said grabbing a bag and heading out the door. The walk was full of the boys trying to guess what her surprise was but neither guessed right. They stopped at the Ravenclaw common room to drop off her bags before heading to the eight corridor on the fourth floor.  
"Close your eyes" she said and they both gave her an empty stare. "Fine, dont." she said and continued first down the hall until she stopped on a picture of a smiling couple. "I braught you some visitors" Belle smiled to the picture. The boys walked over and looked in to see their parents smiling back at them. Chris looked at Belle shocked "How did you?" he choked out. Belle laughed "I didnt, Dumbledore did. He said that as an award for being so heroic that they were put into this frame" she said. "Best news is, that they portrait belongs to me and I choose for it to come home with us this summer" she said to them. The three of them sat there and caught up on old times. Belle told her mother about how she was sorted in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. Her father was so proud of her for being on the quiddich team and becoming captain next year.  
Isabel then talked to her mother about the play as her father talked to the boys. "Oh! and mom, I have a boyfriend now" she said and she had to giggle when her dad turned around shocked. Her mother smiled "So tell me about this boy" she asked her. "Well his name is Oliver Wood, and he plays keeper on the Gryffindor quiddich team" she said. "Wow, my first boyfriend was a Gryffindor" her mother said smiling "You also look Identical to me when I was younger." Belle laughed "Oliver tends to call me Eris" she smirked. Her mother laughed full heartedly "Your father still call me Eris, I guess we just look evil" she smirked. Belle recognized the smirk as her own and tried to keep a straight face.  
"Mom,Dad, I'm very tired so I'm going to head to bed but I will be back before classes start tommorrow to check in with you both." she said yawning. "Goodnight Tinkerbelle" her father said. Belle would normally be ready to stab whomever called her that but let it slide seeing as it was her father. She walked back to the Ravenclaw common room alone and walked into see Roger still on the couch but now asleep. Nobody else was there so she decided to take him to his room. She walked over to where he was asleep and stirred him a little bit "Roger, come on wake up" she said nudging him. "Cho leave me alone" he said turning over. "Roger, its me.... Isabel" he said rolling him back. He open his one eye then the other "What time is it?" he asked. "Its late, and everybody is at dinner. Let me take you up to bed" she said helping him sit up. "I'm flattered Isabel, but your not my type" he said running an hand through his hair.  
Isabel shook her head, "First of all that wasnt a sex invite, and second of all I'm every guys type" she said standing him up. He laughed and pu his arm around her as they walked up the stairs and into his dorm room. When they walked in Belle was about to drop him "Which bed is yours?" she heaved. "I wanted the pretty one but Marshall said no" he said angrily. "Alright, well that rules out one of them" she said rolling her eyes. "Alright, I'm chosing that one because right there is your broom" she said and helped him over. He landed on the bed with a thud and smiled. "Goodnight, captain" she said and turned to leave. "Wait! Come back, I need your help with one more thing first!" he said sitting up. Belle walked over "I'm not changing you for bed so dont even bother to ask" she said seriously.  
"I wasnt going to ask you that, Why is your mind always in the gutters?" he asked confused. Belle closed her eyes, took a breath and said "What did you need help with Roger?" Roger nodded "Now thats more like it, could you stay and read to me?" he said smiling idioticly. Belle picked up a dictionary and dropped it in his lap. "Read to yourself, goodnight Roger" she said and walked out of the boys dorm and over towards the girls. She collapsed on her bed and didnt wake until morning.  
The next week flew by and things were getting harder as finals were approaching. It was now Saturday morning and Belle walked down to the quiddich pitch to get ready for their match against Slytherin. Belle walked into the tent and changed quickly before the other girls even got there. She walked out to where she saw Roger waiting as people walked into the stands. "Ready to win this Roger?" she asked him. He nodded "Ever since I've been captain I've dreamed of winning the quiddich cup. I know your going to help me win this and I just want you to know that your the largest part of this team" he said now shifting his gaze to her. "You mean since Cho left" she said rolling her eyes. "I knew it before that, and now everybody is seeing beyond Cho and they see you" he said to her.  
She smiled and gave him a hug "I dont think I can do the captain pep talk thing as well as you" Belle laughed. "You will rule differently, you can use the authority that I've given you for the year your left here" he said. "Yeah, I guess" she said letting go of him and backing up. She picked up her broom as the guys walked out. "Saw ya in the show last week Isabel and all I have to say was ouch" Terry said taking a sharp breath. Belle looked Shocked "That bad?" Terry laughed "No, that good. You still have that one long red skirt?" he asked raising his eyebrow. Belle laughed and Roger gave him a stern look "We're here for quiddich, not to oggle Isabel" he said rolling his eyes. Belle looked shocked "Excuse you?" she asked smiling.  
The girls then walked out "Whats so funny?" Luna asked. Micheal nudged Isabel "Just picking on the little tramp" he said and laughed. Belle sneered at them both "Keep making jokes, you both know that I'm captain next year and I think that daily practices for the beaters might come in handy" she said blankly. They both looked shocked at her "Those jokes dont seem so funny anymore do they" she said and turned around to Roger. "Perhaps I should make my own authority" she said and walked by him towards the line up. Everybody else lined up and were called out and flew down to the middle where they were to shake hands. The Slytherin Keeper looked as if he had the mental capacity of a rhino. She saw that Draco stood beside him and sneered as she walked forward and stuck out her hand to shake his.  
He refused to shake her hand "I wont hurt you this time Malfoy, I promise" she smirked. As he extended his hand she whipped hers back and walked back to her teammates. Roger walked back and they flew up to start the match. She knew that something was plotted for this and didnt want to let down Roger. This was his last chance and she wasnt going to blow it for him, she was determined to win. She blocked every goal and was dodging bludgers that were sent after her directly and just barely missed one as she missed a goal. Roger snapped his head and looked at her in disapproval. She felt shamed and flew ack on her guard to block the next one. They did a few more times until they had a good bit of points built up and were almost defeating them.  
The score was 80 to 60 with Ravenclaw leading. Draco had spotted the snitch and was on the trail for it with Brianne close behind him. Luna had the quaffle up front and she was also watching Draco after the snitch. She saw Micheal hit the bludger and it made Draco swing way off course as Brianne clutched her fingers over the snitch. Belle was about to cheer when a large impact smacked into her that she realised was a bludger and out of pain slipped off the side of her broom and blacked out. When she awoke she was in the hospital wing and her brothers were sitting there with Oliver. She sat up and winced in pain "Ahhh" she said holding her ribs. The boys all got up and Chris pushed his way forward "Isabel, you have to sit back, Madaam Pompfrey is coming with your potion and she's going to heal your ribs" he said pushing her back.  
"What's wrong with my ribs?" she said again wincing in pain. Oliver was on the other side of the bed "When the bludger hit you a few of your ribs were broken." he said laying a hand over the one she had on he abs. Chris didnt know what to do "Oliver, can you and Adam give Belle and I a moment" he said. They both nodded and walked out into the lobby to take a seat. "I saw that" she said angrily throwing her head back in the pillow. "What did you see?" he said rolling his eyes. "What is your major malfunction with my boyfriend?" she asked angrily. "Belle, right now is a time you need family. Plus last week dad told me to watch over you and here you are with three broken ribs" he said sitting in the chair beside her bed. "Madaam Pomfrey can fix that easily and I'll be back in Ravenclaw common room tonight" she said relaxing a little bit.  
Chris got up and let Oliver in along with Madaam Pomfrey "Isabel take this potion dear" she said and handed her a vial. Isabel drank the liquid within and felt her ribs heal and a warmness overcome her. She took a deep inhale and exhale and smiled. "I guess that means your feeling better?" she said and walked out of the room laughing. Belle hugged Oliver "I did it! Ravenclaw got the cup!" she yelled happily. Oliver smiled and sat down on the end of her bed. "You may want to be thanking Roger for catching you, that was a nasty fall" he said to her. Her smile grew wider "I bet Roger is beside himself with joy" she smiled. Oliver shook his head "He isnt, in fact he's out in the waiting room" he said. Belle sighed "can you send him in please?" she asked. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked out. Moments Roger walked in and sat down beside her "Quit it" she said to him. He looked up shocked at her "What?" he asked.  
"You know what I mean, You've wanted this for seven years. So why are you so sad?" she asked him. "Belle, I'm the captain of the team, my players are priority number one." he said. "Yeah I understand that, but I'm fine, and your missing out on a whole lot of gloating" she smirked. They both laughed and he stood up "So when are they letting you out?" he asked. "Tonight, before dinner, she wants to see if I'm still in pain at all" she said rolling her eyes. "Oh, thanks for catching me" she smirked. "Your welcome" he said and headed for the door. "Who shall I send in next?" he asked. Belle grinned "How about all of my adoring fans?" she said putting her hands behind her head stretching. "Oliver good enough?" he asked laughing at her. Belle stuck out her tounge "I guess he'll do" she said and smiled as Roger laughed on his way out.  
Oliver spent the entire day with her and she was released before supper. When they exited the hospital wing she was holding his hand and pulling him down the hall. "You are aware that supper is the other way, right?" he asked. She was out in front of him pulling him along behind her. "I wasnt heading for supper, I've got something more in mind" she smiled. They came into the eighth corridor and Belle stopped in front of the portrait of her parents. She pulled Oliver so that his arm was around her and she smiled when her mother said "So this is Oliver?" Oliver looked into the picture then back at Isabel and knew it was her mother from appearance. "Isabel, you sure did pick a handsome boy" she smiled to him. She saw Oliver blush a little and started to giggle at him. "Oliver, these are my parents" she told him.  
"Nice to meet you" he said to them both. "So how did you an Izzy meet?" her father asked. Oliver started laughing and looked at her "Izzy?" he laughed. She gave him a glare and he stopped laughing at once and looked back to the portrait where her mother was laughing. Isabel laughed and spoke up "Oliver and I first met in this one hall, everyday we would walk around this one corner at the same time and I would always run into him. Usually I'd gracefully fall on my butt and he would help me up." she laughed. After a little bit of talking they left and went down for supper when there were only a few students left. The whole Ravenclaw table was empty so she had him sit with her. They ate supper then he walked her back to Ravenclaw common room. They had walked down the hall with his arm around her waist and her arm around his. She suddenly got a smirk and took off running pulling him behind her.  
She turned a corner and made running for a dead end in the wall. She could feel Oliver tense up and starte giggling as they ran straight through it into a narrow corridor. She turned around and saw his shocked face "This is my shortcut" she smirked. "Where are we going now?" he asked. "We arent going anywhere, I just wanted you alone" she said and pushed his back up against the wall. "I wonder why" he said smirking. Belle laughed "Oh I think you know why" she said and kissed him hard. She felt him kiss back and was suddenly in bliss. She felt as if she was being raised up off the floor and smiled when she felt his arms snake around her and pull her in closer. They only snapped apart when they heard a somebody passing by the corridor yelling at somebody else. "Well blackmailing either hasnt worked so things will soon heat up for the keepers" they said and continued walking.  
Belle snapped her gaze back to him "You were blackmailed to lose to Ravenclaw werent you?" she asked him. He sighed, nodded, and leaned back against the wall. Tears welled up in Belle's eyes "When Malfoy blackmailed me I told you, is there any reason you couldnt do the same for me?" she asked him. "Belle, he was going to have his father fire my parents from the ministry" he said stepping up to her. "Yeah and I almost lost the love of my life, but why should you give a damn" she said and walked out of the wall. She arrived back at the common room and went laid down in bed awhile before drifting soundlessly off to sleep.  
The next week were finals and Belle only saw Oliver once through the entire week. She simply kept walking when he said hello to her. Today was now the last day of school and Belle was watching her brothers graduating. She sat in the stands as Adam walked onto stage. She jumped up and whistled when his name was called and she saw him blush when he saw her. Now Chris was called and she continued screaming and aplauding but instead of blushing Chris winked and gave her a wave. She laughed and when she sat back down she saw that Oliver was sitting beside her. "What are you doing here?" she asked still looking at her brothers. "Is it wrong for me to love you still?" he asked her. She looked back at him shocked "What are you talking about Oliver? You know that I love you still, I just dont know why you cant tell me things" she said wiping a piece of her hair back from her face. "How about you, you ever going to spill everything to me?" She smiled to him "Someday I will" she said and kissed him. The wind blew by them both as the class graduated that year and things were now different for them both. Nothing would be the same anymore, and they were now something more.  
  
~*~THEE END~*~  
  
I just wanted to say thank you to my friend Aly, who helped me write this story and to anybody out there who liked it. I will be writing up a sequel and I will update this when its finished. Thats how I write from now on, I write the whole story before posting, that way people dont get to angry, but still a hoorible cliffie for a sequel. I hope to have it done soon, so keep checking back Or you can email me! Also, I am on AOL instant messanger 24 hours a day. I always will have an away message up so feel free to message me with comments or questions. My screen name is: ZeCortazanne . My real name is Amber so just feel free to message me with anything at all! Thanks to everybody again for this! 


End file.
